Move your body
by Danda
Summary: O que a dança pode fazer com as pessoas? Talvez muita coisa... Nono CAP
1. Treiler 1 Ficha

**Créditos:** Pisces Luna pela ideia de namoradas para os saints.

* * *

**--**

**A escola Saint School era um colégio de nome conceituado na região…apesar de publica e ter como alunos alguns rebeldes no qual a directora chamava de excluídos.**

**--**

_Dançavam no pátio da escola que dava para rua. Rodopiavam o corpo e moviam-nos rapidamente, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, ao som de pancadas estridentes que saíam da caixa de som. _

_-- _

**Esses eram em 14 e ficavam em uma sala isolada, na qual nenhum professor se atrevia a entrar. E na qual a directora Saori Kido, não fazia questão nenhuma de procurar alguém corajoso para isso.**

**--**

_- Vocês aí!!! – Chamou uma mulher de cabelos lavanda, profundamente irritada – O sinal já tocou. JÁ PARA DENTRO!!! _

_Continuavam dançando como se nada fosse. Ignorando a mulher histérica na porta. _

_-- _

**A única coisa que eles sabem fazer é dançar Hip-Hop.**

**Mas algo tentará mudar isso…ou alguém…**

**--**

_Um homem loiro e olhos claros, passava e os viu. Ficou impressionado. _

_Sorriu quando uma ideia louca passou em sua cabeça… _

_-- _

**Baseado no filme Take the lead de Dianne Houston**

**--**

_(…) _

_…esperou, pacientemente para ser atendido…até que a porta abriu e uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos anunciou que poderia entrar. _

_-- _

**Com a participação de: **

**Aldebaran de Touro**** e Mascara da Morte de Cancer**

**--**

_- Em que posso ajuda-lo? – A mesma moça que gritava lá fora, perguntou sem mesmo lhe olhar. _

_-- _

**Aioria de Leão**** e Aioros de Sagitário **

**--**

_O homem sorriu. _

_- Eu vim com uma proposta - falou ainda sorrindo _

_-- _

**Miro de Escorpião**

**--**

_(…) _

_A mulher gargalhou. _

_- Você só pode estar brincando!? _

_-- _

**Shura de Capricórnio**

**--**

_- Não, não estou – Falou tranquilamente sentado na cadeira na frente da mulher que tentava se controlar _

_-- _

**Kamus de Aquário**

**--**

_Entraram em uma classe totalmente bagunçada, vendo os mesmos que dançavam lá fora fazerem o mesmo tipo de movimentos ao som de um música parecida com a anterior. _

_- ESCUTEM TODOS!!! – A mulher tentava-se fazer ouvir perante a música alta, para as pessoas que lhe ignoravam. _

_Irritada desligou o rádio e ouviu protestos, mas conseguindo atenção destes. _

_- Vocês terão um novo professor – Continuou sem ligar para caras e vaias que recebia. – Será o Sr… - Olhou para o homem ao seu lado… _

_Ele sorriu… _

_-** Shion ** _

_**--** _

**…e Mestre Shion **

**Em…**

**MOVE YOUR BODY **

**---------**

**Brevemente na tela do seu computador...**

* * *

Quem se habilita?

Eu preciso apenas de 8 moças para fazer pares com esses rebeldes.

O resto é surpresa;)

**Ficha das moças. **

**Nome: **

**Idade: **

**História (pode dramatizar o quanto quiser. Tem é que explicar o pq de ser revoltado) **

**Características físicas. **

**Características psicológicas: **

**Cavaleiro que pretende ser o par ( um dos 7 citados a cima): **

**Como você pretende se dar com seu par (pode começar mal e terminar bem…ou ir bem desde o começo): **

Por enquanto é só.

Ao longo da fic posso perguntar mais coisas.

----

**Só para lembrar:**

Eu não abandonei nenhuma fic.

Estou colocando essa fic on…porque a ideia surgiu do nada e tem que ser posta em andamento…

Espero que vocês gostem da ideia.

Fiquem bem.


	2. Treiler 2 As escolhidas

- Ouçam todos!!! – (…)– Vocês farão tudo o que o Sr. Shion mandar…

Os alunos bufaram…

(…)

- Então o que você ensina?

- Eu ensino…dança de salão…

Todos: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

(…)

- Nem pensar…

- Ninguém te disse que somos os rejeitados desta escola?!

_**Ele pretende ensina-los…**_

Viram-na descer as escadas com ar superior e ir até o aparelho de som e, colocar um cd. (…) Tirou o casado (…)

(…) Os corpos moviam-se entrelaçados sensualmente ao ritmo da música (…) viam-no percorrer as mãos pelo corpo dela (…) Um pausa brusca na musica, e o corpo dela foi prensado de costas, contra o dele, pelas mãos fortes que a seguravam.

- UAU!!! (…)

_**Mas pensou que cuidar deles seria fácil…**_

- Eu ainda não percebi o que você está fazendo aqui…

Ele apenas sorriu cansado.

(…)

- Esses jovens precisão de educação. Ou seja, muito mais que um cha-cha-cha…

- E o que você fez por eles até hoje?

(…)

- Eles não esperam nada vindo de vocês (…)

_**Mas agora verá que para a vida, também é preciso ter "jogo de cintura".**_

- Desculpe, não volta a se repetir…

- Não mesmo (…) Você está despedida.

- Espera!!! (…)

(…)

- Vamos lá, cara!!! Dinheiro fácil…

- Eu não me meto mais nisso.

- Vai amarelar agora (…) eles mataram seu irmão…

Estendeu uma arma.

- Chegou a hora da vingança…

_**Terá que conviver com as diferenças.**_

- Posição! Por favor!!!

(…)

- AI!!! SEU IDIOTAAAAAAAAA!!!

- AH…VAI TE CATAR!!!

_**E talvez só a dança possa ajuda-los agora.**_

Corpos quentes que se encontram, ao som envolvente que lhes toma o espírito.

(…)

_**Enfrentará a fúria…**_

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?!

_**Preconceito…**_

- _Nós estamos precisando de alunos, e você está preocupado em ensinar marginais?_

- Não fale assim…

_**Perigo…**_

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda – Dizia chorando.

Arregalou os olhos surpreso.

- O que houve.

- Ele vai me matar…

_**Com a participação especial de:**_

_**Dohko de Libra**_

(…)

- Você pode ficar no meu lugar hoje?

(…)

_**Mu de Áries**_

(…)

- Como é que é?!

(…)

_**Saga e Kanon de Gémeos**_

(…)

- Você ainda não percebeu?! Nunca entramos para perder…

O outro sorriu convencido.

(…)

_**Afrodite de Peixes**_

- Vocês podem tentar(…)nunca chegaram aos nossos pés.

_**E Shaka de Virgem**_

- Chega eu desisto…

_**Larry A. K. McDowell e Miro de Escorpião**_

_**Camila von Bielefeld e Kamus de Aquario**_

_**Lune Kuruta e Death Mask de Cancer**_

_**July-Chan e Aldebaran de Touro**_

_**Dri.Lioncourt e Aioria de Leão**_

_**Black Scorpio no Nyx e Shura de Capricórnio **_

_**Sayuri-sama**__** e Aioros**_

_**e**_

_**Ayuki-san**_

****

_**Em…**_

****

_**MOVE YOUR BODY**_

- Lição numero 1…

- Liga ai o radio…

- Pode crer…

(…)

Suspirou um tanto disconsolado sentando na cadeira (…)

**Em Junho.**

* * *

Bom, está aí as escolhidas. Espero que gostem dos pares.

Espero que as meninas que não foram selecionadas não fiquem chateadas.

E tenho uma proposta a fazer.

Como vocês viram haverá participações especiais. Essas participações serão esporádicas mais essenciais. Por isso as meninas que não foram selecionadas se quiseram podem contracenar com os participantes especiais. É só dizer se querem e com quem querem aparecer.

Algo importante.

Não haverá muita cena focada e provavelmente só aparecerão do meio da fic para o final.

Normalmente vai ser só cenas de dança. (mas já é melhor que nada né!?), a final dançar com um dourado nem que seja um pouquinho...

Por isso Cherry Miluxa, posso fazer uma dança sua com o Shion, se você quiser.

E pois é.

A fic começa em Junho. Até lá vou ter terminado outra fic e posso ter mais tempo para essa.

Bom é isso.

Espero que gostem.

Até lá.

Fiquem bem. ;)


	3. O baile de finalistas

**Em primeiro lugar queria agradecer a todas as meninas que mandaram ficha. Selecionei aquelas que tinham a ficha que se enquadravam mais na história.**

**Bem eu mudei algumas coisas nas fichas para se encaixar melhor. Espero que não se importem.**

**Volto a repetir que as meninas que não tiveram oportunidade de entrar aqui se quiserem podem ter uma dança com os outros dourados.**

**Ok. vamos ao primeiro cap. **

**Eu não revisei ele, por isso deve ter erros e peço desculpas por isso. **

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

Sexta-feira, oito de Junho.

Data pela qual todos os estudantes da escola Saint School esperavam: O grande baile de finalista do 12º ano.

Supostamente seria apenas para aquele que neste mesmo ano concorreram para a faculdade. Mas esse ano os alunos que sairiam do colégio, resolveram convidar todos, até mesmo aqueles, com os quais a diretora não fazia questão nenhuma de apresentar aos pais dos restantes alunos.

Mas nada pode fazer, apesar de ter tentado tudo para que os finalistas mudassem essa ideia louca.

Sendo assim…

Kamus Roland, filho de imigrantes franceses, que perderam tudo nas altas roletas dos maiores casinos da Europa, mirava-se no pequeno espelho do único banheiro de sua casa, com seu olhos azuis penetrantes. Agarrou no perfume que estava sobre a pia e, passou no pescoço. Em seguida pegou na única camisa que prestava em seu armário e, que na verdade não era sua e, vestiu-a.

Como o Azul lhe ficava bem. Combinava perfeitamente com seus cabelos azuis compridos e sua pele pálida.

Com a camisa ainda aberta voltou a se olhar no espelho.

"Não fica tão bem como ficava nele" – pensou lembrando da imagem do irmão mais velho.

- KAMUS ABRE A PORTA. RAPIDO!!! – Ouviu a mãe gritar do lado de fora, interrompendo sua lembrança.

Em um gesto rápido abriu a porta.

Não deu tempo de se desviar. Seu pai, que se encontrava extremamente bêbado vomitara para cima de si.

Deu apenas um salto para trás com cara de nojo e raiva.

- AH PAI!!! – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu exclamar.

- Me sinto melhor agora – Ouviu o pai dizer enquanto enchaguava a boca na pia, saindo em seguida sem se quer olhar Kamus, que tirava a camisa e jogava-a na sesta de roupa suja.

- Agora vou ter que tomar outro banho...

- Você devia ter saindo da frente – A mãe resmungou da porta. Kamus voltou o olhar para ela, vendo-a apoiar no alpendre, com um cigarro na boca. Era claro que ela também havia bebido.

Bateu a porta com força, demonstrando toda sua raiva.

Como odiava aquela vida. Mas que vida? Aquilo não era vida.

Ele tendo que trabalhar e estudar para sustentar dois bêbados.

Beber era a única coisa que faziam desde…

Lembrou novamente do irmão.

Lembrou de quando o telefone tocou e uma voz grossa e sem emoção anunciou que seu irmão tinha sido morto em um tiroteio entre gangs. **Bandidos**. – Lembrou de ter ouvido.

Porque se meteu naquilo?

Fechou os olhos com ódio. Por causa do irmão daquela maldita! Sim maldita! Apenas por ser irmã daquele calhorda.

E a maldita tinha um nome: Liese. Liese Zneigheidch. Alemã!!! Só podia.

Foi enviada juntamente com aquele desgraçado do irmão mais velho para Grécia, pelo pai. Um homem de grandes posses, respeitado onde vivia.

Mas Liese fora deserdada logo, quando disse que não seguiria o que o pai pretendia que esta seguisse. E fora proibida de voltar depois que seu irmão perdera a vida em um tiroteio.

Wagner nunca tivera uma indoli boa. Logo quando chegara na Grécia, se envolvera com quem não devia, arrastando para suas trapalhadas a única pessoa que podia chamar de amigo. Os dois foram mortos no mesmo dia. Para Lisie e Kamus uma perda irreparável. Para muitos um alivio. Menos bandidos para se preocuparem.

E assim nasceu o ódio entre Kamus e Lisie, que dividiam todos os dias o mesmo espaço: A sala que ficava no fim do corredor. A sala dos "excluídos"

Lisie para alem de conviver com a constate agressividade de Kamus para seu lado, também tinha que conviver com sua tia, que apesar de a amar de mais, tinha uma profissão sórdida. Cada dia aparecia com um homem diferente em casa, o que fazia Lisie se sentir muito mal.

Entrou na sala já vestida. Seus Cabelos loiro-prateados, bem penteados, combinavam com seus olhos azuis-safira. Olhos que pareciam mais brilhantes "em conjunto" com o vestido azul-claro, liso, que vestia. O Vestido era simples, de alça e, ía até o meio da coxa, bem decotado. Exposto sobre o corpo infantil, lhe davam um ar sensualmente inocente

- Você está linda – Uma mulher, com seus trinta anos, desviou o olhar da televisão em direção a moça.

- Você, está sozinha? – Liese perguntou olhando para os lados.

- Ele já foi embora.

- Hmmm…

- Divirta-se. E não volte muito tarde…

- Está bem – Disse com um sorriso, virando e saindo pela porta.

- E CUIDADO!!! – Ouviu a tia gritar de dentro do apartamento.

A sim. Era preciso cuidado. As ruas dos subúrbios de Athena eram extremamente perigosas a noite.

E qual não foi a alegria do pai de Lune Branner ao saber que a filha não ia sozinha para o baile. Para alem de menos esta preocupação, ficava satisfeito em ver a filha com um rapaz. Não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder o medo que sentia da filha ter algum problema ou ser Lésbica. E era isso que chateava a moça.

Qual era o mal de não se interessar por alguém? Apenas de imaginar dois corpos se roçando já lhe embrulhava o estômago.

Revoltada com a atitude do pai, bufafa enquanto escolhia uma roupa. E bufou ainda mais quando a campainha tocou.

Era seu vizinho: Aldebaran.

Como era compreensivo o "gigante" como era chamado no bairro. Com seus 19 anos Aldebaran era extremamente alto. Traços forte que com o tempo e com o tipo de vida apenas acentuaram mais. Musculoso, pele, morena, cabelos compridos atados em rabo-de-cavalo, com um fato negro e camisa branca, parecia um segurança de algum rico.

"Não havia melhor escolha" – O pai de Lune pensou ao abrir a porta.

Cumprimentou o rapaz e recebeu um cumprimento tímido de volta. Aldebaran apesar de tudo que aparentava ser, era tímido.

Sempre fora de uma família humilde. Seu pai abandonara a mãe com ele e mais um irmão mais novo, quando este tinha apenas 5 anos. Trabalhava para ajudar a mãe a sustentar o irmão. Sim aquele rapaz era um bom partido. Trabalhador e honesto, coisa que faltava nos dias de hoje.

Pensava nisso quando voltou a atenção para a escada juntamente com o moreno. Ficaram de boca aberta ao ver Lune com um vestido preto, com brilhantes por toda parte, justo ao corpo bem definido. Seus cabelos negros e ondulados estavam presos apenas de um lado e seus olhos violetas eram realçados por um carregado contorno de lápis preto.

- Você está magnifica, minha filha – O homem da casa falou com todo orgulho, recebendo um sorriso amarelo em troca.

Aldebaran teve uma vontade de rir. Era amigo de Lune desde que se conhecia por gente. Sabia das dificuldades desta com seu pai e, quando esta expôs seu problema perante o convite para o baile, se prontificou a acompanha-la. Era como uma irmã para si. Nunca deixaria que nada de mal lhe acontecesse e, nem que nenhum atrevido lhe encostasse a mão e, Lune sabia disso.

Sem dar tempo de mais algum comentário do pai, deu o braço para o amigo e o apressou para a saída. Com a desculpa que ainda tinham que caminhar um bom bocado até lá.

Quem também tinha uma boa caminhada até o baile era Giovanna Lombardeli.

LOMBARDELI!!! Sobrenome que um dia lhe dera orgulho e, que agora lhe causava desgosto, assim como o pai. Abandonados pela mãe e por todos os amigos e familiares, quando perderam tudo, migraram para Grécia em uma expectativa de uma vida melhor. Mas o pai não suportou o baque que a vida lhe deu e passou a beber. Giovanna, sempre acostumada com tudo de bom, agora se via aflita para continuar em frente, carregando o pai alcoólatra e convivendo com pessoas que ao seu ver, não eram de seu nível. Mas não havia como negar que ali, na escola Saint School, naquela turma tão diferente do resto, encontrara pessoas que se debatiam com os mesmos problemas. Ou as vezes até piores, como era o caso daquele menino frio e calado que não se misturava com ninguém. Kamus! Ao seu ver ele era intragável.

A única pessoa que conseguia conversar direito com ele era Miro. Como invejava aquele menino. Apesar de ser de classe média-baixa, tinha um pai e uma mãe que faziam tudo que era possível para ver o filho bem. Falante e extrovertido se dava com toda gente.

- Não deve ser boa pessoa – resmungou, sorrindo, vendo o moço ao qual pensava dobrar a esquina e lhe acenar.

Era belo. Não havia como negar. Seus cabelos azuis combinavam com os olhos do mesmo tom. Uma pele levemente bronzeada e um sorriso maroto fazia daquele grego o retrato do homem ideal. Se não fosse o facto de estar a um nível mais baixo que o seu. Amigo…muito amigo e nada mais.

- Você está linda, Giovanna! – Miro exclamou quando ela se aproximou.

"Sim, sim!!! Assim como todas…" - pensou.

Sorriu e agradeceu.

Miro, entre todas aquelas qualidades também tinha defeitos. Era mulherengo. Uma combinação explosiva, junto com o facto de ser encrenqueiro. O que fazia com que ele se juntasse ao grupo dos indesejáveis.

Só havia algo que o parava e tirava seu fôlego. Ou melhor alguém. Dakota Itsune. Uma garota que provinha de uma família abastada. Órfã de mãe e inconformada pelo facto do pai ser um irresponsável, galinha, fugiu de casa quando tinha 15 anos. Arrumou um emprego em um minimercado no subúrbio e alugou algo que podia se chamar: um muquifo. Mas dava para se viver.

Tomou um banho rápido. Vestiu o melhor vestido que tinha actualmente. Um vestido azul-marinho que se estendia até um pouco a baixo do joelho, com uma racha na lateral direita que deixava ver sua bela perna. Um decote em V mostrando pouco de seus seios. O cabelo prateado bem peteado, seus olhos cor-de-ambar, completava sua aparência vampiresca. Se mirou no espelho e com a expressão ainda seria piscou o olho saindo do recinto.

Tudo isso tirava Miro do sério. Em todos os aspectos. Mas o jeito frio e irónico de Dakota, fazia com que ambos entrassem em conflito.

Mas Miro, mesmo tendo sentimentos pela moça, conseguia, sempre, responder a altura. Pois também era dotado de uma "língua afiada."

Outra pessoa que era dotada de uma poderosa língua envenenada era Saphira Lubistsch. Aldaciosa e briguenta, costuma dar trabalho para o irmão e para tia, com quem vive desde que seus pais se separaram. Sua mãe com desgosto pelas tantas traições que sofreu e pelo fim de seu casamento adoeceu e, acabou por morrer. Saphira nunca perdoou seu pai por isso. Um tanto revoltada, fazia o par perfeito com Aioria.

A história de ambos era parecida. Alterando o facto de, os pais deste segundo, tirem invertido os papeis. E o facto dele e do irmão Aioros morarem com o pai, que dava um duro danado para manter os dois filhos. Aioria com seu jeito esquentado adora tirar a paciência das pessoas, arrumando assim confusão onde quer que vá.

Tão diferente de Aioros ,que só era mantido naquela turma por se envolver em brigas para proteger o irmão. Simpático e tímido, nutre um sentimento especial por Aiysha Rejela. Uma mestiça, filha de um grego com uma árabe. Chamada também de "Arraçada", por alguns indivíduos maldosos. Prometida para um Shake árabe, desde que nascera, Aiysha não se conforma, pois sua personalidade forte e determinada não a deixa aceitar. Mas nem seu espírito de lutadora consegue mudar a cabeça dos pais. Como foi o facto de usar o maldito véu.

Estreitou os olhos lilases vendo seu reflexo no espelho do quarto. Estava linda com aquele vestido laranja, que contrastava perfeitamente com seu tom de pele. Um pouco largo no corpo não deixando mostrar seu belo corpo. Mas o que lhe irritava profundamente era o véu. Do mesmo tom do vestido tapava seus cabelos negros e ondulados.

Como o odiava. Era culpa daquele pano, que era alvo de piadinhas dos colegas. Era por causa dele, que tinha muitas discussões com o pai.

E agora, para complicar sua situação perante os colegas de escola, ia ser acompanhada por uma das empregadas até a porta do baile. No mínimo era para se certificarem que não tiraria o maldito pano da cabeça.

Serrou os punhos, se perguntando se era só ela que tinha esse tipo de problema.

Bem talvez não esse tipo de problema, mas Lana se preocupava com o que iria vestir. Fora o cansaço por ter trabalhado duro durante a parte da tarde.

Desde cedo morava sozinha e não aceitava ajuda de ninguém, nem mesmo dos pais. Queria ser independente e esse era o preço. Cansaço e o "apelido" de Srª. Orgulho como o espanhol lhe chamava. Que vontade tinha de esganar aquele espanhol metido.

Shura conseguia ser irritante quando queria, mas ela tinha uma arma: lhe chamar de "Mexicano" ou "Cucaracha". O Espanhol não gostava nem um pouco de ser confundido com os habitantes das ex-colonias.

E ninguém melhor que Lana, para "confundir" as nacionalidades.

Suspirou e pegou em um vestido verde que lhe atraiu a primeira. Vestiu rapidamente, pentiou os cabelos tingidos de vermelhos vestiu uma sandalha a condizer e saiu as pressa.

Na rua chamava atenção pois a cor do vestido fazia com que os olhos verdes parecessem mais intensos.

Andava com passos decididos sem olhar para os lados. Pois nas ruas dos subúrbios da cidade de Athena, principalmente a noite, não se deveria mostrar insegurança.

E era isso que fazia a figura que acabava de sair de uma casa simples de portão baixo.

- AYUKI!!! – Lana chamou a atenção da moça, que virou de imediato.

Ayuki Mitsukishiro Kaede, filha de imigrantes japoneses. O pai viciado em jogos de azar e a mãe doente faziam com que a oriental fosse uma pessoa que estava sempre na defenciva. Trajava um longo vestido vinho que ia até o pé e uma sandália do mesmo tom. Os cabelos castanhos lisos estavam presos em rabo-de-cavalo. Seus olhos castanhos fitaram a ruiva com intensidade. Na verdade Lana era a única amiga que tinha. Talvez por não estarem muito tempo juntas. Pois Ayuki trabalhava nos sinais vendendo doces enquanto Lana trabalhava na reposição de stocks, em um supermercado no centro de Athena.

Não precisaram pedir para acompanhar uma a outra, pois tudo entre as duas acontecia naturalmente. Bastava um olhar.

---

Chegaram aos poucos no baile. Alguns encontraram-se já la dentro, enquanto outros entraram juntos.

O ultimo a chegar foi Kamus. Vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca. Ia entrar quando foi barrado pela diretora.

- Onde você pensa que vai, rapazinho? – Indagou com um ar superior, olhando Kamus de cima a baixo.

Kamus estranhou.

- Para o baile…

- Nem pense. Alias você e seus colegas nem deviam estar aqui. Mas os outros pelo menos vieram apresentáveis.

- Eu tive um acidente…

- Problema teu. Assim você não entra. – E dito isso fez um sinal para um segurança que se pôs na frente de Kamus.

Este bufou e vacilou um pouco, até decidir sair desolado.

Chegou na calçada de cabeça baixa.

- A bruxa não te deixou entrar, não é!? – Ouviu uma voz vindo de sua esquerda. Olhou de soslaio. Um rapaz alto e moreno de cabelos curtos tinha um pé-de-cabra na mão direita – Kamus, Kamus! Até quando você vai aturar isso?

- Não se meta – Respondeu friamente.

- Você vai levar desaforo para casa?

Kamus desta vez olhou frontalmente o rapaz que tinha um ar desafiador.

- Vamos Kamus – Apontou o pé-de-cabra para um carro cinza estacionado do outro lado da rua – Da uma lição nela. Quem ela pensa que é?

Kamus suspirou. Sempre fora racional, certinho. De que isso lhe ajudou até então?! Em nada.

Pegou o objecto da mão do rapaz e saiu em passos decididos em direção ao carro.

_**Continua…**_

* * *

Bem espero que tenham gostado do capitulo;)

* * *

**Ia esquecendoO.O**

Franzinha2007: tem que ser um dos dourados que estão na participação especial. Aguardo sua resposta.

Daji-Chan: dança com o Kanon.

Princess Sophie Neveu: Dança com o Mu, ok!?

**Uma coisa importante que esqueci de colocar no cap anterior. O Shaka não pode ser escolhido...tenho planos para ele.**

**Fiquem bem.**


	4. um tanto chocado

_Observava atentamente os três casais que dançavam no meio do salão bem iluminado por um enorme lustre de cristais pendurado no centro do teto. As sombras acompanhavam o movimento dos pés, no chão de madeira clara, bem encerado. De vez em quando ouvia o roçar de salto no chão, o que fazia arrepiar a pele clara, um pouco. _

_Seu olhar acompanhava atentamente, o rapaz de cabelos compridos loiros e olhos azuis, que parecia desengonçado, não conseguindo acompanhar o som da valsa que tocava em tom alto. _

_- Calma Shaka!!! – Disse quando o rapaz bufou sem paciência. _

_Não estava ali porque queria e sim porque os pais o obrigavam. Dali um mês um grande campeonato de dança de salão iria decorrer, no maior salão de Athena e seus pais, membros da mais alta Casta indiana, cuja a mãe era filha de uma grega com um indiano, nascida na Grécia e o pai, Indiano, representante de seu país ali em solo helénico, iam apresenta-lo para os parentes e amigos que vieram visita-los. _

_Mais uma vez bufou quando quase pisou no pé da moça loira, que o acompanhava. _

_- Calma!!! – Repetiu, dando apoio e incentivo para o rapaz. _

Balançou a cabeça negativamente ao lembrar disso, enquanto subia distraidamente a rua.

Realmente aquela tarefa ia ser muito difícil. O jovem indiano não tinha muito jeito para a dança. Um mês para ele pegar o jeito era pedir quase um milagre.

- VAI LÁ KAMUS, MOSTRA PARA ELA!!!

Shion saiu de seus pensamentos e olhou em direção a voz.

Um rapaz alto e moreno olhava para um outro que tinha a pele pálida. Este segundo caminhava determinado em direção a um carro prata. Tinha um pé de cabra na mão.

Kamus não notava mais nada, alem de seu "alvo". Sim, ia fazer aquela arrogante pagar pela humilhação ali na frente daquelas pessoas. Ia pagar por coloca-lo na mesma turma que a maldita.

Agarrou com força o pé de cabra com as duas mãos e com o coração cheio de ódio e a lembrança do que acabara de acontecer, começou a bater o objecto contra o carro quebrando os vidros e amolgando a lataria.

- É ISSO AÍ!!!

- EI!!! – Shion correu em direção ao rapaz que estava a alguns metros a sua frente.

- SUJO!!! CORRE!!! - O que estava do outro lado da rua gritou, correndo rua a cima.

Kamus mal mirou o homem loiro que se aproximava rapidamente e começou a correr também.

Shion parou de correr gradativamente, chegando perto do carro, que se encontrava em péssimo estado. Olhou confuso para os rapazes que desapareciam lá na frente voltando a olhar o veículo. Estreitou os olhos, pensativo. O que foi aquilo a final?!

- Apenas raiva!!! – Kamus se recriminava pelo que tinha feito balançando a cabeça negativamente – Eu não devia ter me deixado levar. Eu não sou assim – Disse com a voz ofegante enquanto parava de correr.

- Você fez bem.

- Não, não fiz, Mascara da Morte!!! – Kamus falou em tom mais alto, olhando o outro com rancor. – Você é um bandido, eu não – E dito isso começou a caminhar rapidamente rumo a sua casa, deixando Mascara da Morte, como todos o conheciam, espantado.

Sim aquele sim era o típico bandido e, o único que presenciou a morte do irmão de Kamus e de Wagner.

Depois do incidente, Mascara da Morte sumiu. Alguns dizem que tinha sido preso, outros dizem que tinha fugido para fora do país, pois tinha recursos para isso. Com a família morta, fora adoptado pela máfia siciliana, passando a fazer trabalhos para essa. Em um desses trabalhos fora para Grécia onde gostou e se instalou. Logo se enturmou com uma gang e conheceu Wagner, com quem se deu bem logo a primeira.

Frequentava a escola para não dar nas vistas, mas só aparecia de vez em quando.

Não gostava de ninguém daquela escola. Na verdade não devia gostar nem de si mesmo pois mesmo depois de ver a morte de dois companheiros permanecia no dito "esquema".

- É frouxo como o irmão – Pensou alto, vendo Kamus se afastar.

Voltou o olhar para onde estava a escola e suspirou. Amanhã teria que comparecer lá, já fazia tempo que não dava as caras.

O facto é que andou um ano sumido, voltando a pouco tempo e se reintegrando na turma de Kamus.

Não se envolvia com ninguém pois não gostava e, também, por ninguém se aproximar pois todos tinham medo deste.

Olhou para o homem loiro que continuava a subir a rua lentamente.

Bufou.

"Estraga prazeres" – pensou decidido a sair dali o mais rápido, antes que ele notasse que ainda estava ali.

Shion agora subia a rua menos distraído. Um tanto chocado com o que vira. No mundo que vinha nunca tinha visto algo assim. Talvez fosse comum ali, onde era primeira vez que passava.

- Você enlouqueceu, pai!? – Mu recriminou Shion quando este chegou em casa. – Como você anda a essa hora da noite naquele bairro!?

- Pare de escândalo, Mu – Gabbriele recriminou o amigo, baixo e, muito envergonhada, tanto por ela quanto por ele – É perigoso, mas seu pai já e grandinho.

- Ela está certa – Shion disse com um sorriso tranquilo, entrando para cozinha, para voltar minutos depois com um copo de agua – Alias o que a Senhorita esta fazendo aqui a estas horas?

A pele pálida de Gabbriele ficou um tanto rubra juntamente com o rosto de Mu. Se olharam um tanto constrangidos. O que será que Shion estava pensando?

Ambos se conheciam desde a primária. Fizeram parte do mesmo grupo de dança. Muito amigos estudavam sempre juntos.

- Estávamos vendo novos passos. Queria mostrar…

- Depois – Shion cortou Mu.

Agora ambos treinavam para ser os melhores dançarinos da Grécia. Quiçá da Europa. Shion apostava nisso.

- Vocês devem descansar – Shion falou sério – Leve Gabbriele para casa, os tios dela devem estar preocupados. – Completou entrando para o corredor rumo ao quarto.

- Ele está estranho, não está? – Gabbriele perguntou sem hesitar.

- Deve estar preocupado com o campeonato ou com a academia de dança.

Mu sorriu para a moça que corou mas retribuiu o sorriso.

- Você ouviu o treinador – O rapaz disse docemente mas com a voz firma, conduzindo, delicadamente, a loira para a porta – Amanhã é outro dia – Bateu a porta.

- 7:30 Ele já devia estar aqui – Um homem moreno, alto, de olhos verdes, andava de um lado para o outro, em um grande salão.

Dohko era um homem pontual e responsável. Sócio e amigo de Shion de longa data. Padrinho de Mu e ex-dançarino profissional. Respeitado por todos.

- O que houve? – Viu Mu entrar pela porta dupla.

- Onde está seu pai? – Perguntou com seu porte altivo.

- Não sei – O rapaz de cabelos lavanda estranhou – Ele saiu bem cedo. Pensei que até já tivesse chegado.

- Mas ainda não chegou – Um rapaz de cabelos azuis e olhos verdes, corpo másculo e visivelmente mais alto que os de mais, chamou a atenção dos dois presentes.

Atrás deste estava um rapaz idêntico, só que o cabelo era mais claro.

Saga e Kanon, amigos e rivais de Mu. Com 28 anos de idade eram tricampeões de tango. Filhos de um dos homens mais ricos e influentes da cidade de Athena. Mas o primeiro muito diferente do segundo em questões de personalidade. Saga tinha um porte altivo e decidido. Sempre sério. Enquanto Kanon era brincalhão e aventureiro. Ambos convencidos.

- O que houve? – Gabbriele se aproximou se colocando do lado de Mu, que lhe sorriu discretamente.

- Meu pai…

- Ele estava estranho ontem – A moça, que falava corada por estar sobre a mira de olhar de todos, lembrou.

- Realmente…

- Eu vou ligar para ele – Dohko, passou pelos jovens que continuavam na porta.

- O que houve? – Danijela perguntou ao passar por Dohko, se aproximando do grupo.

Danijela, Dani para os amigos, era croata. Seus pais tinham grandes negócios na Grécia e no seu país de origem. Com um temperamento difícil, e instável era muitas vezes incompreendida pelos amigos que não sabiam que o esquema que ela vivia em casa não era os dos mais agradáveis. Os pais valorizavam mais o irmão mais velho do que ela, deixando-a um pouco sozinha.

Seu maior sonho era ganhar algum premio com o que mais gostava de fazer: Dançar. E tentar assim, ser valorizada pelos pais. Quando contou sua história para Saga, o qual conheceu em uma praça, em um de seus dias péssimos, este a convidou para assistir uma aula na academia que frequentava. Esta não só aceitou e gostou como passou a fazer parte do grupo. Apaixonada pelo irmão gémeo de seu parceiro, vê em Rissa Takahashi, uma menina de 15 anos, que integrou a pouco tempo no grupo, uma rival. Descoberta por Dohko em um bar quando esta dançava com seu irmão mais novo, a convidou para integrar na academia, na qual foi apoiada 100 pelos pais. Passou a ser par de Kanon o qual deixa-a profundamente sem graça com suas brincadeiras e sorrisos.

- Shion sumiu – Um jovem de cabelos azuis claros e olhos da mesma cor, se intrometeu. Esteve o tempo todo apoiado atrás de uma pilastra ali perto.

- Afrodite – Uma moça alta, cabelos castanhos, compridos e olhos amendoados chamou se aproximando muito seria, estranhando estarem todos na porta

- Iiii, lá vem a bruxa – Afrodite falou para si mesmo revirando os olhos – não sei porque ela tem que ser meu par.

Caroline se aproximou fitando um de cada vez, de nariz empinado.

- Vai ver porque vocês são iguais – Kanon brincou levando uma careta em troca.

Como detestava aquele garotinho mimado e arrogante. Mas não podia negar que aqueles dois sabiam dançar valsa como ninguém. Juntos então eram um perigo. Os gémeos, as vezes, agradeciam por eles serem voltados para outra dança que não fosse tango.

- Pensei que estava atrasada – A morena comentou.

- E estaria se o Shion já tivesse chegado – Saga comentou olhando para o moreno que estava apoiado em um balcão com o fone na orelha. Os restantes acompanharam o olhar de Saga.

Dohko parecia extremamente incomodado.

Faltava apenas 1 mês para o campeonato e a situação deles já não era boa.

- Onde raios você está? – Perguntou de um salto, quando ouviu o telefone finalmente ser atendido.

-------

- Ei quer me deixar surdo, Dohko? – Shion disse um tento irritado, enquanto caminhava pela rua.

- _Onde você está? Você está na rua?_

- Sim, tenho assuntos a tratar.

- _Assuntos?_

- Nada que tenha a ver com a academia.

- _Mas é a sua vez…_

- Você pode ficar no meu lugar hoje?

Ouviu Dohko suspirar do outro lado da linha.

- _Vou ter que reorganizar a minha agenda e…_

- Obrigado, meu amigo – Disse satisfeito com um sorriso – Tenho que ir. Tchau! – E desligou antes que o moreno pudesse falar algo.

Resolvera passar na mesma rua que passou ontem, para ver como tinha ficado o caso do carro quebrado, apenas por curiosidade.

Viu um pequeno grupo de pessoas que dançavam no pátio da escola que dava para rua. Separados apenas por uma grade.

Rodopiavam o corpo e moviam-nos rapidamente, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, ao som de pancadas estridentes que saíam da caixa de som.

Olhou um pouco para o lado, em uma arquibancada feita em ferro, pintada de preto e, viu um rapaz de calças escuras, apenas fitando o grupo. Olhou melhor e reconheceu como o garoto que vandalizara o carro na noite passada.

A noite anterior estava tudo muito escuro, mas sim era ele. Devia ter a idade de seu filho.

Suspirou desolado. Aquilo que aconteceu o deixou realmente perturbado.

- Vocês aí!!! – Chamou uma mulher de cabelos lavanda, profundamente irritada – O sinal já tocou. JÁ PARA DENTRO!!!

Shion levou um pequeno susto.

Continuavam dançando como se nada fosse. Ignorando a mulher histérica na porta.

O homem loiro, estranhou.

Viu a mulher bufar e entrar para dentro do pavilhão.

Se perguntava se aquilo era mesmo uma escola. Foi quando viu um grupo de homens, enormes ao seu ver, se aproximarem do grupo e com alguma intimidação os colocar para dentro.

Estreitou os olhos. Logo compreendeu que aquela turma devia ter algum grave problema.

Sorriu quando uma ideia louca passou em sua cabeça…

_**Continua…**_

* * *

**Peço desculpas por esse capitulo. Mas não estou muito inspirada para escrever. Mas queria apresentar os integrantes do outro grupo.**

**Prometo que tentarei fazer melhor para o próximo.**

* * *

Bem com escrevi anteriormente: 

Daji-Chan: dança com o Kanon.

Princess Sophie Neveu: Dança com o Mu.

Dani Polaris: dnça do Saga

Caroline Coldibeli: dança com Afrodite.

Flor de Gelo obrigada pela ficha. Espero que você não fique chateada. Prometo te recompensar no Another Domension ok!?;)

Kao-chan como disse não recebi sua ficha;)

Espero que gostem.

Peço desculpas de novo pela minha falta de inspiração.

Fiquem bem.


	5. quero ser professor

Entrou a passos decididos pela porta principal, que dava para uma enorme escada. Com seu porte imponente por natureza, caminhava tranquilamente, chamando a atenção de todos que se encontravam em seu caminho.

As meninas cochichavam com a face vermelha. Falavam de sua beleza tão peculiar.

Fingindo não notar estar sendo alvo da cobiça de meninas de ginásio, aproximou-se de um grupo de rapazes e perguntou onde ficava a directoria.

Seguiu o caminho indicado, dando de frente com uma porta de madeira escuta que continha uma janela em cima escrita "Empurre".

Assim o fez.

Logo chamou atenção de todos que estavam atrás do balcão, que lhe olharam estranhamente durante alguns segundos e logo voltaram a seus afazeres.

Shion fez um som com a garganta enquanto se aproximava do balcão. Uma mulher de cabelos verdes e cara de poucos amigos se aproximou.

- Sim!?

- Eu gostaria de saber se a Diretora poderia me atender!? – Shion falou cordialmente.

- Você é pai de algum aluno?

- Não. Eu vim fazer uma proposta a ela.

A mulher fez cara de estranheza.

- Aguarde um momento ali, por favor! – Disse apontando para três bancos que estavam na parece perto da porta.

- Sim – O loiro sussurrou, indo em direção dos bancos, sentando no que ficava mais próximo da saída.

Viu a mulher que o atendera falar algo para uma ruiva. Esta segunda lhe olhou e em seguida entrou pela única porta atrás do balcão.

De súbito a porta ao lado de Shion abriu e um rapaz moreno e olhos castanhos entrou.

- Aí Shina!!!

- Mais respeito Moleque – A mulher de cabelos verde disse irritada.

- Tá, foi mal!!! A papelada ta pronta.

- Espere ali. – Disse apontando os bancos.

Bufando o garoto virou no próprio corpo encontrando o olhar curioso de Shion.

- E aí tio!? – Se aproximou sentando do lado de Shion, se esparramando na cadeira ao lado. – Ta tudo limpo?

- Desculpa?!

- Se ta tudo bem. – O rapaz fez cara de quem falava com um ignorante.

- Ah! Sim, está tudo bem. E você?

- Vai indo. Com alguns Pobremas…

- Problemas.

- O tio também…

- Não. Se diz Problemas e não Pobremas. E eu não sou seu tio – Disse calmamente voltando sua atenção a movimentação dos funcionarios.

- Haaaa!? – O garoto fez sem entusiasmo – Você é professor?

Shion ponderou o que o rapaz perguntou.

- Sim.

- Iiii! Isso vai ser um pobrema. – Disse balançando a cabeça negativamente olhando para o chão.

Shion suspirou desanimado. Provavelmente aquele menino era um caso perdido. Voltou a duvidar que aquilo era uma escola.

- Senhor! – A mulher ruiva chamar tirando-o de seus pensamento. – Pode entrar – Completou quando Shion levantou o olhar em sua direção.

Levantou calmamente e, fez um sinal que o rapaz não entendeu que era cordial, pedindo licença educadamente e, se dirigiu para onde estava sendo esperado.

Quando chegou na porta onde deveria entrar, pode ouvir:

- Aqui estão os papéis, Seiya!

Não se deteve. Pediu licença e ao receber a permissão, entrou, encostando a porta atrás de si.

- Em que posso ajuda-lo? – A mesma moça que gritava lá fora, perguntou sem mesmo lhe olhar.

- Ahm. Senhora… - Olhou para uma placa de acrílico sobre a mesa, escrito "Saori Kido" – Senhora Kido.

- Senhorita – A mulher por de trás de uma escrivaninha levantou o olhar, se admirando com o homem que estava a sua frente.

Levantou e fez um sinal para que ele sentasse em uma das cadeiras do outro lado da mesa.

Shion agradeceu e sentou de uma forma elegante.

- Em que posso ajudar?!

- Eu vi que tem alguns problemas com alguns alunos.

Saori estranhou.

Shion compreendeu.

- Peço desculpas, mas não pude evitar ver a cena que ocorreu agora pouco no pátio, com um grupo que dançava no pátio…

- Ahhhh esses alunos – Saori voltou a sentar – Infelizmente tenho que tê-los aqui.

- Confesso que quando vi a Senhorita lá fora, pensei que era professora deles…

- Eles não têm professora. Ainda não encontrei ninguém com estofo para atura-los. Mas diga logo o que pretende, que estou com agenda cheia.

O homem sorriu.

- Eu vim com uma proposta - falou ainda sorrindo

A mulher não respondeu, rapidamente se dirigiu para a porta e abriu de repente, fazendo com que as duas mulheres da secretaria quase caíssem para dentro da sala. Shion se levantou para observar a cena.

- Desejam algo? – Saori perguntou mostrando-se irritada.

- Hammm – Shina estava profundamente vermelha – Ia perguntar se querem café.

- Não obrigada – E dito isso fechou a porta.

As duas mulheres se entreolharam. Ainda estavam rubras.

- Que homem é aquele, meu Deus! – Shina exclamou para a ruiva – Eu preciso de um homem daquele, Marin!

- Eu também!!!

As duas riram com o comentário. Shion conseguia impressionar até a mais dura das mulheres.

A mulher gargalhou, dentro da sala.

- Você só pode estar brincando!?

- Não, não estou – Falou tranquilamente sentado na cadeira na frente da mulher que tentava se controlar

- Só pode ser brincadeira – a mulher insistiu ainda rindo.

- Estou com cara de quem esta brincando – Shion respondeu sério, mas sempre com sua expressão calma.

Com alguma dificuldade Saori parou de rir. Levantou da cadeira e foi sentar na ponta da mesa, perto do homem loiro, que permanecia lhe fitando com intensidade.

Que ideia absurda daquele homem. Mas porque não tentar? Aquelas "criaturas" pelo menos iriam ficar ocupadas e, não sairiam da sala causando-lhe problemas. E se não desse certo o máximo que podia acontecer era aquele homem tão fino não voltar mais.

Sorriu duramente.

- Muito bem – Começou – E quando pretende começar.

- A hora que for.

- Então o acompanho até a sala deles – Dito isso levantou, sendo acompanhada por Shion.

Saíram sobre a mira de olhares curiosos dos de mais.

Caminharam por um enorme corredor cheio de portas. Desceram uma escada que se encontrava no fim deste corredor e encontraram uma porta dupla de madeira escura.

Dali podiam ouvir o som abafado de uma música e pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo. Algumas cantavam.

Saori deu um sorriso amarelo em direção ao homem que lhe acompanhava e abriu a porta com tudo.

Shion a acompanhou.

Entraram em uma classe totalmente bagunçada, vendo os mesmos que dançavam lá fora fazerem o mesmo tipo de movimentos ao som de uma música parecida com a anterior, no centro da sala.

O Salão estava a um nível mais vaixo. Bem amplo: tinha cadeiras e mesas jogadas no canto esquerdo e um sofá rasgado reinava no fundo. Era ali que estava ele, sentado: O rapaz que Shion reconheceu lá fora.

Sentado em cima de uma mesa estava Aldebaran, que conversava com Lune e Saphira. No outro canto, solitário, estava Mascara da Morte apoiado em um pilar, fitando a dança dos de mais.

- ESCUTEM TODOS!!! – A mulher tentava se fazer ouvir perante a música alta, para as pessoas que lhe ignoravam.

Irritada desceu as escadas e, desligou o rádio ouvindo protestos, mas conseguindo atenção destes.

- Pô, estava bom. – Shura reclamou sendo acompanhado pelos outros.

Saori pareceu não ligar, subindo a pequena escada e ficando do lado do homem loiro que agora prendeu a atenção de todos.

- Vocês terão um novo professor – Continuou sem ligar para caras e vaias que ainda recebia. – Será o Sr… - Olhou para o homem ao seu lado…

Ele sorriu…

-Shion

- Nós não precisamos de professor – Mascara da Morte se manifestou se juntando ao grupo no centro da sala. – A vida é nossa professora.

- É isso ai – Miro, concordou.

Os restantes afirmaram.

- Ouçam todos!!! – A mulher disse alto, tentando ignorar os comentários – O novo professor é o Senhor Shion e vocês farão TUDO o que o Senhor. Shion mandar…

Novo rumor de descontentamento voltou a se ouvir.

- São todos seus – a mulher disse sorrindo e se dirigindo para a saída.

Os presentes fuzilavam o homem loiro com os olhos, enquanto cochichavam injúrias entre si. Shion observou um a um sem pressa. Desceu a escada calmamente com seu porte imponente, fazendo os "novos alunos" recuarem.

- Então o que você ensina? – Giovanna se manifestou chamando a atenção de todos.

Shion lhe sorriu.

- Eu ensino… - Vacilou - dança de salão…

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA – Foi o que se ouviu na secretaria, entre funcionário e professores, que acabaram de ouvir da boca da diretora quem era o novo professor daquela turma tão indesejável.

- Vocês acreditam? – Saori perguntou para os de mais, meio ao riso.

- Nem pensar… - Lana disse tentando se recompor juntamente com os amigos.

Shion viu o rapaz que estava no sofá levantar:

- Ninguém te disse que somos os rejeitados desta escola?!

- Sim – Shion respondeu calmamente – Por isso estou aqui.

- Para nos ensinar aquelas danças estranhas? – Aioria se aproximou – Nem pense nisso granfino.

- Eu to fora – Mascara disse se dirigindo para a saída.

- Eu também – Shura disse acompanhado de Dakota, Saphira e Aiysha.

Os restantes não disseram nada, abanaram a cabeça negativamente e saíram.

- Cara, desculpa – Aldebaran parou do lado de Shion – Mas não dá – Completou se dirigindo para perto de Lune, que o esperava na porta.

Shion fitou a única que sobrou na sala.

Giovanna lhe fitava. Não sabia se sentia pena dele ou raiva.

- Vai ser difícil – Shion desabafou.

- Vai ser impossível – Ela constatou fazendo Shion rir.

- Eu não estaria tão convencido.

- Você é quem sabe. Confia em mim. É melhor desistir e voltar para seu mundo. – Dizendo isso seguiu os paços dos colegas.

Shion ficou ainda um tempo observando a sala vazia. Não era homem de desistir.

E realmente não desistiu, para o desagrado dos alunos que chegaram na sala na manhã seguinte e encontraram o professor sentado em uma cadeira perto do rádio.

- O que faz aqui? – Aioria perguntou agressivo.

- Vim dar a minha aula – Shion respondeu se fazendo de desentendido, ignorando a fúria do aluno.

**Continua… **

* * *

Bom, o primeiro contacto não foi dos piores.

Ainda bem para Shion não é!? 

Mas vamos ver como ele se sai :D 

Bom pessoal, eu não ando muito boa para escrever…mas espero que vocês gostem pelo menos um pouquinho. 

Sei que tenho demorado para postar e agradeço a paciência de vocês. 

Beijos. 

Fiquem bem. 


	6. parece mais dificil do que pensava

De onde estava, viu entrar pela porta, como um furacão, o rapaz que lhe afrontará no dia anterior. Este atacou a mochila azul-marinho, de qualquer jeito, do outro lado da sala e, veio na sua direção, pisando duro.

- Eu já falei que não precisamos de professor – Mascara da Morte falou ríspido enquanto passava por Aioria.

- Acho que ele é surdo – Shura brincou com um sorriso forçado.

- Ou estrangeiro – Miro comentou levando olhadas feias de quem não pertencia originalmente a aquele país.

Shion permanecia com uma expressão passiva, sem dizer nada, apenas fitando a fúria dos de mais.

Viu entrar na companhia de Giovanna, Kamus, que nem se quer lhe olhou na cara e não cumprimentou ninguém, se dirigindo para o sofá no fundo da sala e, sentou de um jeito desleixado.

Giovanna se pôs do lado das meninas que permaneciam a uma certa distancia dos rapazes afoitos.

- Ele não aprende, mesmo – A recém chegada comentou.

Lana concordou com um sinal.

- Ele é teimoso, isso sim – Aiysha completo.

- Porque você não nos deixa em paz? – Aiyuki se aproximou, pondo-se do lado de Aioros.

- É melhor você ir embora – O moreno se pronunciou.

- É isso aí – Aioria concordou nervoso.

- Calma – Aldebaran segurou o rapaz que se precipitava em direção ao loiro.

- Porque eu disse que ia dar aula – Shion se levantou decidido, fazendo os outros recuarem – E eu vou dar…

- Como se você conseguisse nos obrigar a te ouvir – Miro riu sarcástico.

- Se vocês quiserem um dia sair dessa escola…

- Você quer mesmo dar essa aula, né?! – Dakota se aproximou.

- Sim.

Lisie deu uma risada nervosa. Mas que teimosia!

- Ok – Giovanna chamou a atenção de todos – Eu alinho.

- Pronto a menina riquinha…

- Ex-riquinha, o que é pior – Saphira corrigiu Lune.

- Está virando a casaca – Lune completou sem dar importância ao que amiga dissera.

- Não estou virando a casaca. Caso não percebeu, não quero passar minha vida aqui dentro. Caso não percebeu, eu tenho problemas em casa…

- Como se você fosse a única a ter problemas – Aioria se virou contra Giovanna.

- Ei! Calma, ok!? – Liesi interrompeu – Todos aqui temos…

- Você mais do que todos – A voz fria de Kamus soou na sala chamando atenção dos presente – O seu problema provavelmente foi ter nascido. Como aquele crápula do seu irmão.

Liese arregalou os olhos, ficando com face corada de raiva.

- VEJA COMO FALA DO MEU IRMÃO! O SEU NÃO É DIFERENTE!

Kamus saltou do sofá na mesma hora.

- Olha como você fala, sua…

- CALMA! – Shion resolveu se meter. – O que pretendem com isso?

- Te meter fora daqui, Gringo – Shura falou irritado.

- Aqui não é para você – Miro virou para Shion – Volta para o seu mundo perfeito.

- O que te faz pensar que meu mundo é perfeito? – Shion voltava à sua passividade.

- Que pergunta. – Mascara da Morte deu uma pequena risada – É só olhar para você: Roupinha de marca, o cabelinho bem tratado…

- O perfume – Aiysha completou – Deve ser daqueles bem caros.

Shion não conteve a risada.

- Só por isso, minha vida é perfeita!?

- Pode não ser perfeita – Aldebaran falou com uma certa magoa – Mas está longe da nossa realidade.

- O que você está procurando aqui? – Aioros não se conteve – Redenção? Ajudar os meninos pobres?

- É, se calhar a sua vida não é boa suficiente – Aioria o olhava desafiador – precisa ver a desgraça dos outros para se auto-promover.

Shion ergueu a cabeça e estreitou os olhos. Aquiles rapazes e moças não estavam ali por não ter cultura, ou algo do tipo. Simplesmente porque não queriam aceita a condição que se encontravam. Mas quem os podia censurar? Eles apenas não viam que agindo desse jeito, com agressividade não conseguiriam sair daquela situação.

Sim, queria faze-los enxergar mais longe. Não para se alto-promover. Se quisesse isso ficaria treinado Mu até este cair de cansaço. Faze-lo campeão, reconhecido. Muito mais que Saga e Kanon. Mas não, estava ali, porque via potencial em cada um daqueles jovens.

- Acredite, não preciso me auto-promover – Respondeu calmamente.

Os presentes se entreolharam, alguns suspirando derrotados.

- Vamos fazer assim – Shion chamou a atenção de todos – Vocês ouvem um pouco da minha musica e depois eu ouço a de vocês.

- Sem essa – Aioria balançou a cabeça.

Kamus voltou a sentar no sofá parecendo alheio a discussão.

- Tudo bem – Ouviram espantados, Mascara da Morte dizer com um sorriso.

Shion sorriu satisfeito.

- Mas primeiro a nossa – O italiano completou.

O loiro mostrou-se de acordo.

Os de mais não sabiam o que Mascara da Morte estava aprontando. Não era de dar o braço a torcer assim e, sabiam que ele não dava ponto sem nó. Mas mesmo assim aceitaram.

Miro se aproximou do pequeno aparelho de som e colocou um cd laranja, provavelmente pirata.

Shion sentou na cadeira onde esteve anteriormente e, contemplou um tanto surpreso a dança que se fazia no centro da sala. Esperava que os jovens ficassem com vergonha por estarem sendo observados, mas não.

Os rapazes hora com as mão no chão, hora com os pés, rodopiavam ao som das pancadas ao meio da musica, enquanto as meninas mexiam os quadris harmoniosamente e provocantemente. Ao ver de Shion a letra da musica era sem sentido e por vezes obscena.

Os olhos violetas do homem parou na moça de cabelos negros. Seu corpo de curvas perigosas eram realçados por uma calça jeans muito justa e um top de alças, negro, igualmente grudado no corpo.

Lune, percebendo o olhar do dito professor e, incomodada com a situação que começou a se formar no centro da roda com Miro "apertando o cerco" se retirou bruscamente indo sentar do lado de Kamus, que ficou indiferente a sua presença.

Os olhos de Shion voltou-se para os movimentos de Shura. O rapaz parecia flutuar enquanto dançava. Os movimentos deste eram rápidos e leves.

Não muito distante, estava Lana. Esta sabia requebrar como ninguém. Vestia uma vestido vermelho de alça com flores pequenas e brancas. Sorria enquanto dançava.

Um pouco afastada do grupo estava Aiyuki que dançava timidamente perto de um pilar do outro lado da sala.

Mascara da Morte sentou na escada e contemplava a dança com um sorriso malicioso em direção a Dakota. A moça mexia-se de uma forma discreta mas sensual, ganhando a atenção de Miro que se aproximou com um ar de Don Ruan. Dakota riu e deixou-se levar.

Liese estava emburrada, sentada em cima de um mesa perto de Shion. Pensava na grosseria de Kamus. Que ódio sentia daquele francês.

- Ei – Aldebaran se aproximou – Não liga para o que o Kamus disse. Ele estava nervoso…

- Ele é intragável. Quem ele pensa que é para falar do meu irmão…

Aldebaran suspirou, sentando do lado da moça que se via como uma formiga perto do grande moreno.

Giovanna foi sentar do lado de Lune, percebendo a reação desta quando Miro se aproximou dela durante a dança.

- Parece que o professor gostou de você – Giovanna provocou a outra que lhe olhou imediatamente, fuzilando-a.

- Ah! Cala a boca riquinha… - Dito isso se levantou furiosa e foi para o lado de Aldebaran. – Que raiva dessa Giovanna.

O moreno riu.

- Vocês não têm jeito. – Disse olhando para o a moça sentada no sofá. Era bonita. Ela tinha tudo que um homem queria ter. Tirando claro a terrível mania de se achar mais que os outros. Aldebaran suspirou, pensando nisso.

Saphira dançava despreocupada junto com Aioros. Provocando um certo incomodo no irmão mais novo deste que "conversava" com Aiysha.

- Você não ta com calor com esse véu na cabeça, não?

- Eu não posso tira-lo – Aisha falou emburrada.

- Porque? Derrete o cérebro se o fizer? – Perguntou começando a rir.

Aiysha se indignou.

- Como você é estúpido, Aioria – Disse nervosa se afastando.

Shion suspirou e com calma, virou para o aparelho de som e o desligou, fazendo com que todos virassem na sua direção, indignados.

- Ei! – Fez Aioria já irritado.

- Eu já ouvi a vossa musica – Shion disse, tirando o cd laranja e colocando um cd que Lana não conseguia identificar o que estava escrito nele – Agora é a minha vez. – Completou dando o play.

Logo uma musica calma com violinos começou a tocar fazendo os presentes fazerem uma cara de nojo e repulsa, como se aquilo lhes causasse algum incomodo.

Shion ignorou essas caretas e se dirigiu para o centro da sala.

- Fala sério – Miro se indignou – Que musica chata.

- Musica clássica – Shion corrigiu com classe.

Miro fez uma careta de desdém.

- Lição numero 1… - ia dizendo Shion

- Liga ai o radio… - Mascara da Morte gritou se levantando – Vamos por musica que preste.

- Pode crer… - Shura concordou.

Sem dar tempo de Shion falar nada, Miro foi até o aparelho e tirou o cd que estava dentro do aparelho, sem jeito nenhum, voltando a colocar o cd laranja.

Almentou o volume e, rapidamente, a roda de dança se formou a poucos centímetros do homem loiro. Os restantes se juntaram, tirando Kamus que permaneceu no sofá com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Suspirou um tanto desconsolado, indo sentar na cadeira. Colocou o cotovelo na mesa e apoiou a cabeça na mão, voltando a olhar para a dança.

Ficou ali durante alguns minutos até que resolveu pegar no cd, guarda-lo na caixa bem cuidada, pegar no seu casaco sobre a outra cadeira e sair sem pressa.

Ainda dançaram durante algum tempo, até que Miro se aproximou do aparelho e o desligou.

Alguns começaram a dar risada.

- Muito boa, Mascara – Shura disse dando um tapinha nas costas do italiano, que o olhou feio, se afastando.

- O que seria de vocês sem mim.

- Iiii, vai ficar se achando agora – Lune comentou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não me acho, eu sou…

- Ui! – Lana fez com a resposta.

- Convencido – Lune resmungou.

- Realista. Se quiser posso te mostrar o quão bom eu sou.

- Epa!!! – Foi o comentário de Miro, junto com ruído insinuante dos outros.

- Nem pense – Lune recuou ao ver o italiano se aproximar perigosamente.

- Não mesmo – Aldebaran se meteu na frente, olhando para Mascara da Morte, muito sério.

- Estraga prazer – Mascara recuou.

Aldebaran fez um som com a garganta virando para os restantes.

- Vocês não acham que pegamos pesados não? Pô, coitado do cara.

- É, eu fiquei com pena dele – Lana disse penalizada.

- Ah qual é, pessoal – Saphira se pronunciou – O cara chegou aqui cheio de marra, se achando o tal. Teve o que merecia.

- É isso ai – Aioria concordou – Tem mais é que se mandar mesmo…

- Você só pensa em brigar, né, Aioria!? – Aioros não se conteve levando como resposta uma careta – Eu também fiquei com pena dele.

- Mas agora já foi – Dakota mostrou-se indiferente – Eu vou embora. Tenho que trabalhar.

- Somos duas – Lana se pôs do lado da moça.

- Três – Aiyuki disse pegando na mochila preta, que estava na caleira, perto do som.

- Quatro – Mascara fez voz de menina com trejeitos.

- Vai te catar, Mascara da Morte – Lana disse com raiva, não gostando do desdém do moreno. – Pelo menos nós TRABALHAMOS!!!

- Ui, que coisa não!? – Mascara continuou com a brincadeira.

- Eu vou com vocês – Aldebaran se ofereceu, cortando o clima pesado que começou a se formar – eu também tenho que trabalhar. Você vem, Lune?

- Sim. Mas quem me dera fosse para trabalhar e não para aturar meu pai.

Aldebaran riu, saindo acompanhado da amiga, juntamente com as outras.

- Giovanna? – Miro chamou a atenção da moça – Você vai para casa?

- Sim.

- Eu vou com você.

- Eu vou junto – Liese se ofereceu, sendo apoiada pelo dois.

- Então vamos – Shura se juntou ao grupo.

- Nós também vamos – Aioria e Aioros, acompanharam o pequeno grupo.

Aioros voltou minutos depois, parando na porta.

- Aiysha! – Chamou a moça que conversava com Saphira – Tem uma mulher lá fora a tua espera. – E dito isso saiu com a face um tanto corada.

Aiysha suspirou desolada e envergonhada.

- Eu não acredito que meu pai me faz passar por isso.

- Não liga – Saphira dizia tentando animar a amiga – Vem eu vou com você. – Completou, acompanhando a moça de véu para fora da sala.

Agora encontrava-se apenas Mascara da Morte e Kamus que continuava sentado no sofá.

- Você não vai embora? – O italiano perguntou chamando atenção do outro.

- Não – Kamus respondeu friamente – Daqui a pouco.

- Bem, eu vou – Disse se dirigindo até a mochila azul-marinho – Tenho "serviço" hoje – Completou rindo de um jeito enigmático.

Kamus baixou a cabeça balançando-a negativamente. Suspiurou. Levantou a cabeça ao ouvir a voz do colega de classe.

- O que vai ficar fazendo aí?

- Nada.

- Nada? – Mu perguntou na porta do salão principal e bem iluminada, quando viu Dohko entrar.

- Nada. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com seu pai.

- Ele está realmente estranho – Gabbriele se pôs do lado de Mu – Desde aquele dia em que chegou tarde em casa.

- Ele desistiu de dar aula? – Danijela se aproximou curiosa.

- Se isso aconteceu você está lixado - Saga disse pondo a mão no ombro de Mu.

- Porque? Eu não conto? – Dohko mostrou-se ofendido.

- Que isso Dohko – Kanon se aproximou – É que você está ocupado com Afrodite e o Mário.

Dohko suspirou, olhando para os dois casais que dançavam em harmonia no salão.

Afrodite e Carolina formavam um par sem igual. Em tudo se encaixavam.

O som da Valsa tomava o lugar o tornado um ambiente leve e requintado. A luz branca refletia na madeira clara no chão, tornando a dança feita pelos casais embriagantes.

Do outro lado do salão, um rapaz de cabelos longos e olhos cinzentos, com uma cicatriz no pescoço que o identificava de longe, mirava com intensidade e sua expreção sempre seria, a moça que segurava com força em seus braços. Tinha um porte imponente e movia-se com leveza. A moça de cabelos cacheados, até o meio das costas, olhos azuis e pele alva, acompanhava os movimentos de Mário a altura.

Os olhares do grupo na porta, agora, voltava-se para o segundo casal.

- Não sei porque ele saiu do tango – Kanon comentou.

- Vai ver não se achava capaz – Saga provocou.

- Absurdo o que você está falando – Mu se manifestou – Mário era um excelente dançarino de Tango e agora irá dar trabalho para o Afrodite.

- Bom, mas não é isso que está me preocupando…

- O que é que está te preocupando, meu amigo? – A voz de Shion chamou atenção dos restantes na porta.

- Shion…

- Pai. Onde você estava? – Mu se aproximou.

- Resolvendo assuntos.

- E já resolveu? – Dohko, perguntou muito sério.

- Ainda não. Preciso falar em particular com você.

- Então vamos ao escritório…

- Daqui a pouco – Shion disse quando viu Rissa entrar apressada pela porta. – Preciso falar com você mocinha. – Disse apontando a menina que se aproximou cautelosamente.

- Ai, desculpa Shion. Eu sei que estou super atrasada…

- Não faz mal – Kanon disse com um sorriso encantador, fazendo a jovem corar.

Para a surpresa de Saga, Danijela não se mostrou incomodada. Muito pelo contrario, mostrou-se indiferente. Interiormente, o gémeo de Kanon sorriu.

- Não é sobre o atraso – Shion cortou Kanon.

Pegou de leve no braço fino de Rissa e a conduziu para o escritório sobre a mira de olhares curiosos dos de mais.

- Alguém entendeu alguma coisa? – Danijela perguntou de repente.

Os outros deram de ombro.

- Não – Dohko falou – Mas eu vou descobrir.

**Continua… **

* * *

**UOU!!! Capitulo comprido e talvez chato. **

(não sei porque acho que estou cada vez pior)

Não era para actualizar nenhuma fic esse mês, mas consegui uma brecha para fazer esse capitulo.

Meninas, e meninos, que acompanham, peço desculpas pela demora, mas infelizmente vai ser assim.

Se teve erros (o que é muito provável) peço desculpas também.

Espero que vocês estejam gostando.

O que vocês não gostarem, digam e tentarei mudar;)

O que será que o Shion vai falar com a Rissa? Como será a reacção do Dohko quando souber onde Shion andou?

Só no próximo capitulo…juntamente com um pouco da dificuldade dos nossos queridos alunos do Saint School.

Beijos.

Obrigada pela paciência.

Fiquem bem.


	7. preparando para o ataque

Já havia se passado alguns minutos, desde que Shion entrara no escritório com Rissa. Os presente no saguão estavam extremamente agitados e chateados. Shion estava realmente muito estranho.

- O que houve a final? – A voz de Caroline, invadiu o local, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Afrodite parou do lado da companheira de dança.

- Shion – Saga respondeu – Agora tudo se passa em volta dele.

- Ele está com algum problema? – Mário se aproximou com um ar preocupado junto com seu par.

O rapaz conhecia Shion desde que se conhecia por gente. Os pais deste, muito amigos, do homem loiro, tinham sempre a agradável companhia deste em todos os acontecimentos de suas vidas.

- Não deve ser nada grave – Dohko disse com um sorriso pouco convincente – Voltem a treinar. Saga, Danijela, vão treinar aquele paço que vocês queriam mostrar para Shion. Quando ele estiver despachado vamos lá ver. Gabbriele e Mu também. Vocês também não tinham em mente alguns passos novos.

O casal confirmou.

- Então vão lá treinando – Dohko completou.

Um pouco desanimados, seguiram para o salão que anteriormente esteve os dois casais que dançavam valsa.

- A que horas chegam os outros alunos? – Kanon perguntou sem saber o que fazer.

- Daqui meia hora. É a primeira aula. Kanon se você puder…

- Claro – Kanon se prontificou.

- Mário ajuda-o?

- Com certeza. – O rapaz de cabelos cinzas se aproximou.

- Certo. Então vão ajeitando tudo na outra sala.

- Eu vou com vocês – A moça de cabelos encaracolados se prontificou.

- Isso – Dohko concordou. Não queria, tumultuo ali no saguão – Larissa ajuda vocês.

Carolina fitou Afrodite que deu de ombro.

- Bom eu tenho que ir – Afrodite disse de repente – Tenho trabalho da Faculdade… - Se desculpou.

Dohko o fitou. Não seria a hora de saída deles, mas não estava com cabeça para dar aula.

- Tudo bem é tudo por hoje. Pode ir também, Caroline.

- Vou buscar minhas coisas. – A moça respondeu indo para a sala onde estava anteriormente.

Entrou calmamente, e fitou Mu e Gabbriele que pareciam cochichar sobre o próximo passo, pois mostravam, discretamente, um para o outro certos posicionamentos de pés.

No banco do outro lado da sala estava Danijela sentada com Saga ao seu lado.

Parecia que estavam tendo uma conversa embaraçosa para o rapaz.

- Pela primeira vez não te vi alterada pelas brincadeiras que Kanon faz com a Rissa – O rapaz comentou com a moça, que ajeitava a fivela do sapato preto de salto.

- É, até eu me surpreendi comigo mesma – Falou isso sem lhe olhar, dando uma pequena risada – Acho que já me toquei que não vou conseguir nada com ele – Finalmente olhou o rapaz.

- E como foi isso? – Saga perguntou não escondendo uma certa alegria.

- Comecei a reparar que existe um outro alguém…

Saga, ficou um pouco temeroso, olhando a morena que parecia nem perceber seu estado. Na verdade ela nunca percebia. Sempre preocupada com o que Kanon estava fazendo. A única vez que a tinha só para si, era ali dançando. Onde ela se entregava de corpo e alma. E agora ela disse que tinha um outro alguém?

- É um amigo? – Perguntou, ao fim de um minuto, com a voz um pouco tremula.

- É – Ela respondeu casualmente – Uma pessoa que me conhece muito bem. Sabe tudo que se passa comigo. É maduro, simpático…

-UAU – Ele fez desanimado – Deve ser o homem ideal.

Danijela riu, se levantando.

- Bom, mas vamos ou não vamos ensaiar?

Saga suspirou, tratou de forçar um sorriso e, se levantou, estendendo a mão para a moça. Esta de imediato deu-lhe a mão e, foi conduzida para dentro do enorme espaço.

- Eu estava pensando… - Caroline ouviu começarem a falar de algo sobre o tal paço que tinham preparado para mostrar ao professor.

"Só ela não vê os olhos brilhantes dele." – Pensou abanando a cabeça negativamente de leve.

Apressada pegou nas coisas que estavam dobre o banco, encostado na parede lateral e, tratou de sair sem olhar para trás.

Quando entrou no saguão deu de cara com Rissa que acabara de sair do escritório. Deu tempo ainda de ver Dohko fechando a porta.

Se aproximou de Rissa rapidamente.

- Ah, Caroline – Rissa fez ao notar sua presença – Sabe onde está o Kanon?

- Ele vai iniciar ou dar a aula para os principiantes, na sala 3…

- Obrigada – Disse já se retirando, mas foi segurada pelo braço, pela moça alta, que não tardou em lhe falar.

- O que o Shion queria? Quer dizer, desculpa a intromissão, mas ficamos todos preocupados…

- Eu não sei se devo…

- É grave?

- Não. Mas…não sei…bom, ele me pediu para fazer algo.

- Fazer algo?

- É, fazer…

- Você pediu isso para ela? – Dohko se alterou diante do homem sentado atrás da secretaria.

- Sim – Shion falou simplesmente.

- Você não pode fazer isso – Dohko dizia indignado – Shion, em que mundo você está vivendo…

O loiro fez ar de quem não percebia o porque daquela indignação toda. Dohko suspirou.

- Caso você não lembre, nós estamos indo a ruína. Julian nos deu o maior calote da história. Nós estamos no vermelho. Precisamos recuperar tudo que nos foi roubado e não vai ser brincando de professor de secundário…

- Eu não estou brincando de professor de secundário, Dohko – Shion mantinha a calam – Eu estou apostando nesses rapazes e meninas…

- Você deveria estar apostando no seu filho. O campeonato está aí. É a nossa única saída e, você está virando as costas para ela.

- Eu não estou virando as costas para ela – Shion se levantou irritado.

- Não!!! – Dohko começava a se alterar. – Você, por acaso já viu os passos que Saga e Danijela, Gabbriele e Mu fizeram para o campeonato? Garanto que não. Você já foi atrás da papelada das inscrições? – Shion arregalou os olhos. Havia esquecido. Dohko deu uma risada nervosa – Não. Eu que tive que fazer.

- Dohko…

- Não Shion. Eu gostaria muito que você me dissesse o que está realmente acontecendo. No que você está metido.

- Dohko. Quando foi que eu te desiludi? Que apostei mal?

Dohko vacilou, olhando para algum ponto no chão. A real resposta era: nunca.

Shion sorriu.

- Aqueles garotos são fantásticos. – Disse chamando a atenção do outro para si – Você tem que ver como se mexem…

- O que eles dançam? – Dohko interrompeu.

Foi a vez de Shion vacilar.

- Hip- hop – Falou timidamente.

O moreno abriu a boca e deu uma risadinha que desconcertou o loiro.

- Mas escuta…

- Hip-hop? Você quer transformar dançarinos de rua em profissionais de dança de salão com um prazo de menos de um mês? – Dohko voltou ao seu nervosismo.

- O suficiente…

- Suficiente?! – Dohko não aguentou – Shaka esteve ontem te procurando. Se você acha que um mês é suficiente, trabalhe com ele.

- Eu não esqueci do Shaka, não se preocupe. Vai tudo dar certo.

Mais uma vez o homem riu incrédulo, colocando a mão na frente dos olhos e abanando a cabeça negativamente enquanto começava a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Vamos Dohko. Se esses garotos conseguirem, não só reavemos o que nos foi roubado, como temos lucros.

Em um gesto nervoso Dohko coçou o queixo.

- Mas, eu preciso do seu apoio – Completou fazendo o moreno vacilar.

- Me de um tempo para pensar.

- Não tomos muito tempo.

- Eu sei. Mas me de esse tempo.

- NÓS NÃO TEMOS TEMPO, CARA!!! – O grito de um homem barbado ecoou no armazém vazio.

Um pouco atrás deste haviam mais cinco rapazes armados, que não deviam ter mais idade que Mascara da Morte, que de frente para o grupo tentava argumentar:

- Eu não sei se ele vai topar, Ramiro – O italiano disse contrariado – Eu preciso de tempo para convence-lo.

- Cara, ele deve ser que nem o irmão. – Um dos outros rapazes falou. O unico que pertencia a aquele país – As vezes, é até bom que ele não entre no esquema.

- Cala a boca, Gutan!!! – Ramiro esbravejou – Quanto mais pessoal melhor. E o cara já é conhecido. Deve ser como o irmão: de confiança. Mascara da Morte, tu não tem tempo. O cara deu um mês para estar tudo organizado. Convence o cara…

- E se eu não conseguir.

- Todo mundo aqui ta morto. O Glauco vai querer a grana dele. Grana daquela mercadoria que tu botou pilha para pessoal roubar.

- É isso ai – Um rapaz de cabelo tingido de vermelho falou – Na mesma noite que o Wagner e o Jean, morreram.

- E esse cara já participou do nosso esquema uma vez – Ramiro lembrou – É, já participou sim.

- Foi para safar a pele do irmão. Só por isso – Mascara da Morte argumentou.

- To contando contigo, Mascara. Eu ainda não quero morrer.

- NEM EU PEDI PARA QUE VOCÊS FOSSEM ASSIM – Aiysha tirou, bruscamente, o véu que envolvia seu cabelo e o jogou no sofá – NÃO SABE A VERGONHA QUE PASSEI.

- Vergonha?! – O pai que estava a passos de si não se conformou – Você tem vergonha de seus pais…

- NÃO É VERGONHA DE VOCÊS…

- ALLAH TA VENDO!!! – O pai interrompeu – Você foi abençoada por um casamento bom que NÓS te arrumamos e, é assim que nos trata.

- Eu não tive escolha…Eu não vou casar…

- AH VAI!!! Você não vai envergonhar seus pais. Você vai casar…

- SE QUER TANTO PORQUE NÃO CASA VOCÊ COM ELE – Aiysha falou com tanta raiva que nem percebeu que o pai se aproximou. Só deu conta, quando sentiu a enorme mão do árabe, chocar contra seu rosto, fazendo-a desequilibrar e cair sentada do sofá.

- MOHAMED!!! – A mãe recriminou vindo de socorrer a filha.

Aiysha olhou para o pai com rancor, tentando segurar as lágrimas que se formavam no rosto. Estava com raiva.

O pai nem lhe olhava.

- Leva-a daqui. Hoje ela não janta.

- Mohamed…

- Eu já disse mulher. LEVA-A!!!

A mulher de cabelos negros agarrou nos braços da filha, a conduzindo para as escadas.

O caminho até o quarto foi feito em silêncio, mas logo quando passaram pela porta, a mãe falou baixo.

- Quando ele for dormir, eu te trago a janta…

- Porque você casou com ele? – Aiysha perguntou de repente.

A mãe se surpreendeu com a pergunta, demorando um pouco a responder.

- Eu amo seu pai…

- Tssss – A moça fez, virando de costas, irritada – você gosta de ser submissa…

- Aiysha! – A mulher se surpreendeu.

Notava que cada vez mais a filha estava mais arisca.

A morena voltou-se para a mãe com um olhar envenenado.

- Eu não vou ser como você, mãe. Eu nunca vou me submeter a ordem de nenhum homem.

A mulher suspirou. Não sabia o que responder. Um pouco assustada virou de costas e, se retirou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Lune parou na porta da sala de jantar olhando para o pai que ja estava sentado na ponta da mesa.

- Pensei que não vinha mais – O pai disse quando avistou a moça.

- Eu não estou com muita fome. – Disse seria, já sentado de frente para a mãe, do lado esquerdo do pai.

- Mas tem que se alimentar – A mãe disse servindo o prato da moça.

- A final, não pode ser fraquinha. Você viu o tamanho do Aldebaran…

- O que tem a ver?! – Lune perguntou incomodada, já imaginando o que o pai ia insinuar.

- Se você namorar com ele, não pode ser fraquinha…

- Eu não vou namorar com ninguém…

- E se ele te pedir?

- Ele não vai me pedir. Somos apenas amigos e nada mais. – Lune exasperou.

- Ele é um bom partido – O pai começou a se irritar.

- É meu AMIGO. – Disse largando o talher sobre a mesa, fazendo-o bater no prato que tinhas acabado de ser pousado na mesa, pela mãe.

- Pronto – A mãe resolveu dar um basta antes que mais um jantar fosse estragado – Então é só um amigo. Chega Rogério!

- Esta bem então. Um pai não pode nem se preocupar com a filha…

- Você é único pai que eu conheço que quer que a filha arrume namorado…

- Não fale assim com seu pai Lune – A mãe recriminou o tom que a moça usou.

A moça bufou.

- Vai ver que é porque as outras moças, tenham comportamentos normais para idade delas.

- E eu não tenho?

- Você nunca apareceu aqui com um namorado.

- Já está com a coisa do namorado de novo – Lune se exaltou.

- Parem com isso. – A mãe chamou a atenção dos dois. – Será que podemos comer em paz pelo menos uma vez?!

Tanto Lune como o pai bufaram, passando o jantar todo sem abrir a boca.

- Você não vai falar nada? – Mu perguntou para o pai, quando chegou em casa, encontrando Shion sentado na sala, vendo um filme de época.

- Falar o que? – Shion não se deu ao trabalho de olhar o filho, que jogava a chave do carro de qualquer jeito na mesa da sala.

- Onde você tem andado!? O que tem feito!? Eu e a Gabbriele, pensamos que você fosse ver os passos, hoje. Mas você foi logo embora.

Shion suspirou cansado.

- Desculpa, Mu. Mas amanhã tenho que acordar muito cedo. – Disse se levantando e se dirigindo para o corredor – Mas confio em você, filho – Completou, fechando a porta do quarto.

Mu ficou um bom tempo olhando para a entrada do corredor vazia.

- Mas que raio – sussurrou.

_Continua…_

_

* * *

_

**Bom, eu devia estar actualizando outra fic. Mas ai, sentei aqui na frente do pc e comecei a escrever e me veio esse capítulo.**

**Espero que não esteja demasiado chato.**

**Apenas algumas meninas apareceram, para o próximo serão outras. Porque também os acontecimentos não podem ser ao mesmo tempo.**

**Não era para colocar esse capitulo hoje mas já que terminei agora não quero esperar.**

**Se tiver erros peço desculpas. (não durmo desde ontem e estou mt grogue) estou indo dormir agora **

**Espero que gostem.**

**Até o próximo capitulo.**

**Beijos.**

**Fiquem bem.**


	8. Impressionando

Quando chegaram na sala, estranharam a ausência daquele homem loiro que era além de indesejável, era persistente. Ou talvez nem tanto: teria ele desistido dessa vez?

- É, acho que dessa vez nos livramos dele – Lune falou olhando para todos os lados.

- Até que em fim – Shura começou se largando no sofá no fundo da sala – Pensei que esse dia não ia chegar nunca.

- Foi melhor assim – Aioros falou calmamente se pondo do lado de Aldebaran e de Kamus – Melhor para gente.

- Melhor para ele, quer você dizer – Mascara da Morte disse enquanto se apoiava na pilastra habitual.

- Ele até era legal – Giovanna comentou enquanto sentava do lado de Shura que reparava em seu decote. Percebendo os olhos do espanhol a moça abotoou o primeiro botão fazendo cara de poucos amigos enquanto o colega desviava o olho para um dos companheiros.

- Falou a riquinha – Lune jogou para o ar.

- Faei mesmo – Giovanna disse irritada – E para se não…

- Se não o que?!– Lune se ergueu irritada.

- Parem com isso! – Lana interveio.

- É, parem! – Aiysha concordou – Hoje é motivo para comemorar…

- Bem – Saphira começou. Segurava ainda a mochila nas costas – Desse jeito podemos ir embora.

- Acho que sim – Miro concordou já se preparando para ir para a saída.

- Esperem um pouco mais – Lana pediu. A final era seu dia de folga e, realmente não sabia o que fazer. Ficar ali com os colegas seria mais adequado do que andar pelas ruas de Athena sem um tustão no bolso.

- Isso aí – Ayiuki concordou – Mete som…

Aldebaran não esperou mais nada para colocar aquilo a que Shion chamava de bate estaca.

A música era suficientemente baixa para que conseguissem conversar, de forma que formou três grupos: Aioria, Aioros, Miro, Lana e Lune sentados no canto da escada perto da entrada; Shura, Kamus, Giovanna, Aiysha, Aiyuki, Aldebaran e Liese sentados perto do sofá. Dakota que conversava com Saphira no mesmo pilar onde estava apoiado Mascara da Morte que nem se quer falava, mantinham-se ali, no mesmo pilar, curtindo a musica.

O ambiente era leve, pois pensavam que estavam livres do loiro irritante. Descontraídos os dois maiores grupos não se deram conta das duas belas moças que entraram imponentes. Desceram rapidamente as escadas e se dirigiram para onde estava o aparelho de som.

Dakota estranhou, mirando a amiga e em segura o companheiro do lado que tiveram a mesma reação que ela. Este ultimo franzia a testa olhando as moças.

As duas deviam ter a mesma idade. Uma de pele branca e cabelos pretos, lisos, presos em um coc por um ponpon, como identificara Saphira, vermelho. Um casaco preto até o pé lhe tapava todo o corpo. Tinha um jeito tímido mas decidido. A outra era bem mais alta, de cabelos compridos e ondulados e olhos amendoados, tinha um ar muito antipático. Sua calça e top justos, de marca, denunciavam de onde devia vir. Eram muito atraentes.

Aos poucos tomaram atenção de todos que sem reação, olhavam-nas com estranheza. Os olhos de Miro fixaram-se na mais alta.

- Que mulher! – Exclamou para si mesmo.

"Quem são essas?" – Se perguntou Lune serrando os punhos.

Antes de formular outro pensamento, a morena de cabelos ondulados, tirou o cd que estava tocando e colocou outro enquanto a mais baixa tirava o casaco revelando um vestido preto decotado nas costas e bem colado no corpo.

Rissa não tinha um corpo de uma mulher mas suas curvas eram notáveis o que fez os rapazes, sorrindo, pensarem coisas maliciosas.

Não tiveram tempo de comentar pois uma música com piano e um som tenso começou e, Rissa caminhou ao som da música até o meio da sala, enquanto a outra moça sentou em uma cadeira, com um sorriso indecifrável. Talvez estivesse achando graça a cara daquelas pessoas. Caroline definitivamente não gostava nada de estar ali. Mas quando Rissa lhe contou o pedido de Shion não queria deixar a amiga ir para um local daqueles sozinha. Podia ser muito perigoso.

Mas também admitia para si mesma que esse contacto ia ser no mínimo interessante.

Rissa movia-se sensualmente no ritmo que agora combinava violino com piano, dando uma atmosfera tensa e envolvente. Rebolou um pouco despregando uma parte de sua saia, mostrando assim, suas pernas bem torneadas.

Os que estavam sentados se levantaram, juntando-se aos que estavam perto da mesa, olhando aquela cena, abismados.

Shion apareceu, de repente, na porta, chamando atenção de alguns, em especial das meninas que não estavam percebendo nada.

Com um casaco no ombro, segurado por uma mão, camisa aberta nos primeiros botões, mostrando parte de seu peitoral, desceu as escadas elegantemente e se aproximou de Rissa com um olhar felino e determinado, coisa que fez os de mais estremecerem. A moça de um jeito provocante fez sinal com o dedo indicador para que o loiro se aproximasse. Este o fez rapidamente com determinação, mas foi barrado pelas mão da menina dançarina, que lhe segurou com uma mão ao peito o impedindo de se aproximar. Sem mudar a postura miravam-se provocantemente. Lentamente caminharam em circulo duas vezes, parando novamente no mesmo lugar.

Imediatamente, Shion atacou o casaco para longe , estufando o peito e fazendo uma pose galanteadora. Rissa, por sua vez, com os pés juntos, ergueu a cabeça em um modo superior e colocou uma das mãos na cintura, mexeu os ombros duas vezes e avançou. O loiro acompanhou o movimento e em uma parada mais brusca na musica, ambos estavam com uma das pernas esticadas para trás e a outra dobrada para a frente. Ambos se segurando pela cintura.

Mal o violino reiniciou sua melodia chorosa, ambos levantaram com destreza. Com classe Rissa segurou o braço forte de Shion com uma mão e com a outra ergueu um pouco a manga da camisa dobrada, desnudando o antebraço do loiro e mostrando uma bela tatuagem de uma mulher alada sem cabeça.

Parecendo ofendido, rodopiou a moça que deu três voltas no próprio corpo.

Mais uma parada na musica e ambos seguravam na mão um do outro: Shion com o braço em torno da cintura da moça e esta, segurando no mesmo braço deste, quase na mesma posição anterior.

Lentamente foram se levantando de forma a ficar de novo de pé. Seus olhos não se desviavam um do outro. Aproximaram o rosto e "grudaram" testa a testa.

Os adolescentes viram Rissa erguer uma das pernas e prensar a anca de Shion em uma postura que Lune achou no mínimo indecente. Ainda nessa posição Shion rodou com a moça e jogou o corpo dela para trás, de uma forma elegante e sensual, para segundos depois traze-la de volta para junto de seu corpo.

- Olha só o Sr. Shion, esta podendo – Miro falou impressionado, gesticulando com as mãos.

Rissa rapidamente, mas sempre no ritmo, ergueu a perna no alto desenlaçando a anca de Shion. Jogou a perna para trás e sem tocar no chão emulsionou-a para frente.

Os corpos moviam-se entrelaçados sensualmente ao ritmo da música, sem nunca perder o compasso.

Dakota se aproximou rapidamente de Lana.

- "Ele é de mais" – Cochichou no ouvido da amiga, mas sem tirar os olhos da dança.

- Ela também – Lana disse sem olhar a amiga. Estava literalmente de queixo caído.

Em um movimento rápido ela lhe deu as costas e começou a se afastar, mas as mão fortes de Shion a seguraram pelos braços a puxando de volta. Virou-a e a segurou com força pela cintura, olhando-a intensamente.

Mais uma vez jogou o corpo dela para trás segurando-a pela cintura. Viam-no percorrer as mãos pelo corpo dela.

Dakota inclinou o corpo um pouco para frente com cara espantada, como quem tenta perceber o que se passava, enquanto Aldebaran olhava fixamente para o belo decote da moça.

O Loiro virou de costas para a morena parecendo contrariado. Rissa com um olhar felino se aproximou e abraçou-o fervorosamente pelas costas, encostando metade de seu rosto e seus seios nas costas dele, passando a mão no peito de Shion, que apenas olhou por cima dos ombros. Mais uma vez Rissa ergueu uma das pernas e enlaçou-a na anca de Shion esfregando-a duas vezes e, em seguida, rapidamente se afastou, vendo-o virar e caminhar decidido em sua direção.

Ela parou e ele fez um gesto com a mão. A moça se atacou elegantemente no chão como quem implora algo, segurando na mão do homem a sua frente. Ele a ergueu rapidamente e a fez rodopiar no próprio corpo duas vezes.

- "Ah, se o Kanon visse isso ficaria com ciúme" – Carolina falou se deliciando com aquilo tudo.

Novamente uma pausa brusca na musica, e o corpo dela foi prensado de costas, contra o dele, pelas mãos fortes que a seguravam.

- UAU!!! – Aldebaran fez surpreso.

- Eu consigo fazer isso – Desdenhou Mascara da Morte, que estava agora do lado de Shura, perto da escada.

Ainda de costas para Shion, Rissa começou a caminhar sentindo o loiro, acompanhar seus movimentos, grudado em seu corpo. A moça deu três paços e parou a centímetros de Mascara da Morte, sendo segurada por Shion. O Italiano mirou a moça de cima a baixo e sentiu algo pulsar entre as pernas.

Foi puxada por Shion que a virou de frente para si. Mais uma vez entrelaçaram as pernas no ritmo da musica que seguia com seu som choroso de violino e o piano intenso.

Segurada pela cintura, foi impulsionada para cima e, quando voltou ao chão, parou com uma perna esticada para trás e outra dobrada para frente olhando para cima. Shion, em um nível um pouco mais acima, segurava na cintura da moça em uma posição de lado, mas também com uma perna esticada, só que para frente e a perna para trás, dobrada. Seus lábios eram separados por milímetro.

Por minutos a situação ficou tensa entre os presentes.

Lentamente Shion foi se levantando e ajudando Rissa a se recompor. Os outros que assistiam podiam jurar que eles iriam se beijar, mas Shion se afastou de uma forma respeitosa e cordial.

- Obrigada Rissa. – Disse sorrindo gentilmente.

A menina corou, mas retribuiu o sorriso fazendo um aceno e indo de encontro a amiga que se levantara da cadeira.

A turma em segundos rodeou Shion.

- UAU – Ouviu-se da boca de Shura.

- Espetacular – Dakota disse em meio a uma série de elogios que Shion estava recebendo.

Lune se afastou do grupo e se aproximou de Rissa que já tinha o casaco vestido e estava pronta para sair.

- Eu nunca vi ninguém se mexer desse jeito – Admitiu.

Rissa ia falar algo mas sentiu as mãos de Caroline em seus ombros.

- Posso apostar que não – Caroline disse olhando Lune de cima a baixo deixando a moça sem reação. – Vamos – Disse conduzindo Rissa para a porta, sem dar tempo desta de falar algo – Meu motorista está a nossa espera.

Lune se juntou ao grupo um tanto transtornada. Quem era aquela garota para falar daquele jeito?

Shion ergueu a mão e o ruído do grupo diminuiu.

- Ok – Shion começou satisfeito – Quem de vocês gostaria de ter uma mulher deste jeito?

- Eu, po – Miro se manifestou no meio do balbuciar dos outros que afirmavam.

- E quantas de vocês não gostaria de seduzir um homem daquele jeito.

Não foram muitas as respostas, apenas risos.

Visto isso, Shion continuou.

- Só que para isso vocês vão ter que me gramar aqui…

- Se for para pegar uma mulher daquele jeito – Aioria começou – Eu topo.

- Pode crer – Shura concordou.

- Vamos a isso – Giovanna disse sorrindo animadamente sendo acompanhada pelos de mais.

Shion desviou o olhar para Kamus, que foi o único que não se aproximou. Mas notara que ele ficara impressionado.

- Espero contar com todos vocês – Shion falou.

- Pode contar – Saphira disse sorrindo.

Shion sorriu.

- Então que seja para valer…

_Continua… _

* * *

**Uma pequena propaganda aqui:**

Sete dias para uma eternidade de **Haruno Krika**. A história está apenas no começo mas promete muito. Leiam que eu acho que vale a pena.

* * *

**Já esta ficando chato isso de pedir desculpas pela demora, né!? Mas teve que ser. Fiquei sem net durante um bom tempo. **

**Não sei se ficou muito chato ou não…confuso. Eu tentei fazer da melhor forma possível, mas se vocês não gostarem tentarei mudar. Se gostarem já sabe como vai seguir mais ou menos a descrição das danças. (esse negocio da trabalho viu:D) **

**Daji-Chan...não desmaie. **

**Eu só de imaginar o Shion td sexy já me deu uns calores...imagina dançando com ele. Ah se o Kanon vê...**

**Bom, espero Reviews de vcs, me dizendo o que acharam. **

**Obrigada pela paciência de vcs. **

**Beijos. **

**Fiquem bem.**


	9. A beleza da Dança

Era muito cedo para estar ali, mas não se importava. Queria paz. Coisa que a muito não encontrava em casa.

Suspirou, quando alcançou a porta dupla da sala de aula e, a empurrou vagarosamente. Antes de dar um passo se quer, espreitou para dentro, encontrando um vulto encostado no pilar, à direita.

Fez menção de voltar para trás, mas não deu tempo, pois havia sido notado, desistindo, ao ouvir aquela detestável voz.

- Cedo, não acha!? – Mascara da Morte, não se deu o trabalho de lhe olhar, para falar.

- Acho – Kamus respondeu seco, enquanto entrava determinado, indo directamente para o fundo da sala. – Caiu da cama? – Perguntou, não por interesse, mas apenas por perguntar.

Ouviu o outro gargalhar.

- Estava a tua espera – O italiano respondeu, fazendo Kamus, que ainda se encontrava de pé, voltar-se para si.

- O que quer? – Indagou desconfiado, ao notar o moreno se aproximar.

- Você está trabalhando, Kamus?! – Ele perguntou em um tom de provocação.

Kamus desviou o olhar. Ainda não conseguira nada fixo, desde que se metera em confusão para livrar o irmão e, acabando com uma pequena ficha de furto na policia.

Mascara da Morte sorriu vitorioso.

- Eu tenho um trabalho para você…

- Não me interessa – Kamus cortou seco, sentando no velho sofá.

- Vamos lá, cara!!! Dinheiro fácil… - Mascara disse com um sorriso.

Kamus o olhou hesitante, mas acabou por responder.

- Eu não me meto mais nisso.

- Vai amarelar agora?! – O italiano não podia receber um não. Sua vida dependia disso – Você lembra dos αίμα? No qual ficou marcado para roubarmos a mercadoria no porto?

Kamus suspirou. Seu semblante mostrava rancor. Coisa que ninguém, além de Lisie, tinha visto naquela face pálida e sem emoção.

Ah! se lembrava desse grupo. Como esquece-lo?

- A mercadoria que temos que roubar, é deles – Completou, fazendo Kamus o olhar diferente.

Mascara, viu um certo brilho naqueles olhos azuis. Sorriu internamente.

- Eles mataram o seu irmão – Disse em tom de voz baixa e directa, como quem faz um desafio proibido. Levou uma das mão as costas e, levantou um pouco a camisa.

Com um meio sorriso, estendeu uma arma.

Kamus vacilou, olhando o objecto que lhe era oferecido.

- Chegou a hora da vingança – O italiano completou, fazendo Kamus se decidir.

Rapidamente, o francês agarrou na arma e, levou-a para dentro da mochila, que estava ao seu lado, para a satisfação do companheiro.

- Guarde-a em um lugar seguro. – Mascara, começou a sussurrar – Semana que vem vai ser o primeiro carregamento. O segundo…ainda não sabe quando vai ser. O Ramiro…lembra dele?

Kamus, afirmou com balançar leve de cabeça.

- Ele nos diz, depois, quando vai ser.

Kamus olhou para o teto, mordiscando o lábio inferior, pensativo. Voltou a si quando sentiu uma mão apertando seu ombro.

- Dessa vez, vai dar tudo certo – Mascara da Morte falou com um meio sorriso – "espero!" – pensou.

- E se…

Kamus não completou, pois o barulho dos colegas, na porta de entrada, fez com que Mascara da Morte desse um pequeno salto se afastando rapidamente.

Olhou a porta à sua frente ser aberta e, logo, a figura de Miro, Shura, Giovanna, Dakota e Aiysha entrarem fazendo alvoroço.

Dakota xingava Miro com linguajar de baixo calão, enquanto esse respondia a altura.

- Ah vai te catar, Grego ridículo – Foi a ultima coisa que a moça falou, antes de lhe virar as costas e correr para o sofá, assegurando assim seu lugar.

- Nossa, teve gente que caiu da cama – Aiysha jogou para o ar.

- E tem gente que parece ter saído do deserto – Mascara da Morte retrucou, com um sorriso malvado nos lábios, fazendo a moça fechar a cara.

- Não liga para ele – Lana disse entrando na sala, na companhia de Aiyuki e Liese.

- Cadê o prof.? – Liese indagou olhando para os lados.

- Normalmente ele é sempre o primeiro a chegar – Aiyuki concluiu, sentando no braço do sofá, do lado de Dakota.

"Ainda bem que ele ainda não chegou hoje" – Pensou Mascara, imaginando que aquela manhã dera muita sorte em pegar Kamus sozinho.

- Mas é realmente estranho ele não estar aqui – Lana disse gesticulando com a mão – Só se ele desistiu…

- Não se preocupem, que não sou homem de desistir – Shion disse da porta, chamando atenção de todos.

"Nós já percebemos isso" – Kamus pensou, olhando o homem loiro colocar as suas coisas em cima de uma cadeira, perto da escada.

- Então vamos começar…?

- Ainda falta pessoal – Lana protestou.

- Não falta mais – Aioros disse, entrando junto com os restantes alunos.

Shion, sorriu satisfeito, vendo o grupo dispersado pela sala.

Agora sim, iria começar aquilo que fazia de melhor: ensinar dança.

- Muito bem – Começou em voz alta e autoritária, chamando a atenção de todos. – Se juntem aqui no centro, por favor – pediu.

Alguns com má vontade, outros mais dispostos a colaborar, entre conversa e resmungo, se reuniram a volta de Shion no centro da sala.

- Ok – O loiro começou erguendo as duas mãos – Vocês viram a dança de ontem…

- Sim – Saphira começou com caretas – E acho que não consigo fazer metade do que ela faz – Concluiu, fazendo todos caírem na gargalhada.

- Eu consigo fazer você fazer coisas melhores – Miro comentou, malicioso, fazendo a moça virar enraivecida em sua direção, enquanto os outros faziam ruídos de insinuação maliciosa. Aioria estava pronto para responder-lhe com um soco, mas a voz estridente de Shion fez todos se calarem.

- Não quero ouvir mais nenhum comentário deste tipo – Shion disse autoritário, olhando feio para Miro – Estamos entendidos?

Os rapazes balbuciaram um sim, deixando que o professor pudesse continuar.

- Muito bem – Voltou a sua voz calma. Olhou para Saphira com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, fazendo a moça erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Seu nome? – Ele perguntou gentilmente.

- Saphira – respondeu com uma certa careta.

- Hmmm – Fez apreciativo – Senhorita Saphira – Disse estendendo a mão para esta – Me de a honra!?

Os outros riram.

- Acho que não – Ela fez, recuando alguns passos.

- Por favor – Insistiu, ainda com sorriso nos lábios.

A moça balançou o corpo, indecisa. Acabou optando por dar a mão para o homem. Este se afastou um pouco do grupo, na companhia da Saphira.

Esta se colocou de frente para Shion, sem saber o que fazer.

Sentiu uma de suas mãos ser segurada com delicadeza, enquanto a grande mão dele a segurava nas costas, um tanto a cima da linha da cintura.

Saphira sentiu um arrepio. Shion era um homem incrivelmente atraente. Um chato. Mas lindo e sensual.

Mordeu os lábios quando Shion, com o braço, corrigiu a posição que esta estava.

Os olhos violetas do loiro fitavam os seus, fervorosamente, fazendo ela, que era uma moça tão segura, ficar com a face corada.

Os olhos dos restantes, fitavam a cena com intensidade. Alguns com desdém. E um certo olhar estava com todo ciúme que guardava em seu peito.

Aioria desejou ser ele a estar ali, naquele momento.

Mas Saphira já não percebia mais ninguém. Se sentia em transe pelo olhar daquele homem tão envolvente.

Sentiu de leve ser impulsionada, sendo obrigada a caminhar para trás em passos leves.

- Antigamente – Shion começou calmamente, enquanto, movimentava-se de leve – Essa era a única maneira de um homem, apaixonado, chegar perto de sua amada. Tendo oportunidade para toca-la.

Agora Saphira era puxada de leve, caminhando para frente.

- A dança de salão, para mim, representa isso: – O loiro continuou – A graça de ter algo proibido, por breve tempo. Nesse breve tempo – Shion fez Saphira parar – O homem desfruta da graça – Sem que Saphira previsse, teve o corpo jogado com cuidado para trás, deitando, apenas apoiada pela mão forte de Shion – E paixão de uma mulher – Concluiu sorrindo.

Um rumor insinuante se fez sentir, tirando Saphira de seu transe.

Sem graça, foi ajudada por Shion a se recompor, se juntando, em seguida, ao grupo que ainda sorria.

Aioria, ao contrário do grupo, fuzilava Shion com os olhos. O loiro ao perceber, sorriu internamente.

- Tá – Lune começou fazendo todos lhe olharem – Mas isso não tem nada a ver com a dança que nós vimos – Concluiu, fazendo os outros começarem a falar ao mesmo tempo, afirmando o que ela dizia.

Shion ergueu uma mão, pedindo silêncio. Pedido, este, que aos poucos foi sendo atendido.

- Dança de salão, Senhorita… - Apontou.

- Lune.

- Senhorita Lune, é diversa. Temos a Valsa; Foxtrot, Salsa; Merengue; Rumba; Swing e… - Estendeu a mão para Lune – O tango – Completou com ar desafiador.

Lune olhou para a amiga, ao seu lado direito, como que pedindo conselho. Lana fez um gesto com a cabeça, para que esta aceitasse.

Um tanto tímida, pegou na mão do homem. Este, mais uma vez, se afastou do grupo, com uma bela companhia, em sua opinião.

De uma forma menos cortes, que, com a anterior, Shion trouxe Lune para junto de seu corpo, fazendo a jovem se surpreender. Mas antes que esta pudesse falar algo, este a impulsionou para frente, caminhando rapidamente.

Não deu tempo de Lune perceber o que se passava. Foi impulsionada para cima e jogada para longe. Graciosamente jogou uma perna após a outra para trás e caiu em pé, em uma postura altiva.

O rumor espantado de todos, fez com que Shion risse. Sem contar a cara de espanto de Lune que, na verdade, até esquecera das mãos de Shion lhe tocando.

- Senhores – Começou satisfeito – Senhoritas. Isto, é dança de salão.

- Vamos a isso – Giovanna disse em alto e bom som, fazendo o entusiasmo dos de mais, tirando Kamus e Mascara da Morte, aumentar.

Aquilo era o que ele queria ouvir. Ficara tão satisfeito, que apenas se deu conta que estava na frente de sua academia, quando a buzina de um carro tocou.

Tremelicou o corpo, antes de passar pela porta e, subir a escada que levava ao luxuoso saguão.

Passou pela secretaria, cumprimentando-a e, soube, sem perguntar, que Dohko estava no meio de uma aula. Não dera importância, caminhando de encontro ao escritório onde, ao abrir a porta, se deparou com a figura de Shaka e de sua mãe. Uma mulher magra, de traços finos e porte elegante, trajada por vestes de cor laranja, berrante e, um véu na cabeça. Na testa, tinha algo brilhante, que assinalava, que era de uma Casta importante.

A mulher, que estava sentada de costas para a porta, de imediato se levantou para olhar frontalmente o recém-chegado, enquanto Shaka nem se dera ao trabalho de virar.

- Que bom que o encontro, Senhor Shion – A mulher disse, em um tom nada amigável.

Shion olhou para a secretaria, que estava logo atrás de si, como quem diz: "não poderia ter me avisado?".

Voltou-se para a mulher do véu e sorriu, entrando e, fechando a porta.

- Como vai?

- Bem – Ela disse, se sentando, após ele a indicar a cadeira – Apesar de algumas preocupações…

- Entendo – Ele disse, sentando atrás da mesa, de frente para os dois. – Creio que a preocupação seja…

- Veja bem, Senhor Shion. Em breve os parentes de meu marido estarão aqui. Nós dissemos que nosso único filho estaria em um campeonato de dança. Não podemos passar de mentirosos…

- E não passarão – Shion disse convicto.

- Não é isso que parece – A mulher disse um tanto alterada.

Shaka olhou para Shion, como se pedisse para este ter paciência. O loiro compreendeu.

- O Senhor nem se quer põe os pés, mais aqui.

Shion fez um sinal com a mão, para que a mulher tivesse calma.

- Compromissos – Este se desculpou – Mas lhe garanto, que o Shaka estará naquele campeonato – Disse sorrindo.

A mulher levantou, suspirando impaciente. Shion levantou logo em seguida, acompanhado por Shaka.

- Espero que tenha razão – Ela completou, fazendo um sinal de respeito e, se retirando.

Shion suspirou, olhando para Shaka, que fez um sinal com os ombros.

- Venha comigo – Shion disse para Shaka, saindo pela porta.

- Onde nós vamos? – O rapaz perguntou, seguindo Shion.

Pararam na porta onde Dohko instruía uma dúzia de alunos, nos quais se incluía Caroline, Afrodite, Mário e Larissa.

Quando o Chinês acabou de falar, os pares começaram a dançar suave ao som do violino. Shion se aproximou do sócio, que lhe olhou espantado.

- A final, quem é vivo sempre aparece – Dohko disse sorrindo.

- Estive com a mãe de Shaka.

- Ainda bem que foi você e não eu.

- Obrigada, amigo – ironizou o loiro, fazendo Dohko rir. – Posso me intrometer na sua aula?

Dohko o olhou desconfiado, mas por fim, consentiu, estendendo a mão na direção do salão, dando passagem ao amigo. Este sorriu e caminhou até Afrodite e Caroline, fazendo os dois pararem de dançar.

- Boa tarde – Cumprimentou.

- Boa tarde – Os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo, estranhando.

- Afrodite, será que você poderia me ceder a sua parceira?

O rapaz de belos olhos, franziu a testa, mas afastou-se.

Shion tomou o lugar de Afrodite e começou a dançar com Caroline.

- Você dança muito bem – Comentou para moça, que sorriu confiante.

- É por isso que estou no campeonato – Respondeu convicta.

Shion não respondeu. Deram duas voltas em metade do salão, ainda dançando.

- Você está vendo aquele rapaz ao lado do Dohko?

Caroline olhou de soslaio.

- Sim – respondeu indiferente.

- Você poderia me fazer o favor de dançar a próxima música com ele?

- Porque? – Estranhou.

- Eu preciso ver os pontos fracos dele.

Caroline revirou os olhos, mas concordou.

Logo a musica acabou e Shion chamou Shaka. Apresentou os dois e, logo no começo da música Shaka conseguiu pisar no pé direito de Caroline, que grunhiu.

O loiro pediu desculpas, sem graça, e seguido disso, vieram outros pedidos de desculpas, até que Caroline o empurrou histérica, dizendo que se continuasse, não conseguiria mais andar, saindo furiosa do salão.

Os outros casais presenciaram a cena, atónitos, enquanto Afrodite ria no canto da sala.

Shion suspirou desanimado.

- Em quanto tempo, você disse que conseguiria com que ele dançasse? – Dohko comentou irónico – Menos de um mês?!

Shion o olhou por segundo, não gostando do comentário e, saiu pela porta.

Shaka, muito sem graça, saiu atrás do loiro.

- SHION! – Chamou, fazendo o loiro olhar para trás. Shaka suspirou cansado – Não está dando certo…

Shion colocou a mão no ombro do indiano.

- Vai ter que dar – disse com um sorriso, voltando-se para caminhar.

Sentiu-se ser segurado gentilmente por Shaka.

- Shion, eu não quero ser intrometido…mas ouvi dizer que você tem dado aulas no Colégio Saint School.

- Sim? – Respondeu sem entender.

- Amanhã – Shaka continuou sem graça – Posso ir com você.

- Shaka…é complicado…

- Por favor – Os enormes olhos azuis de Shaka, clamavam pela autorização.

Shion não conseguiu resistir.

- Está bem – Respondeu por fim.

Shaka agradeceu e saiu.

Shion viu-o se afastar.

"Acaba um problema, começa outro" – pensou preocupado.

_Continua…_

* * *

**Singelo desenho da dança de Rissa e Shion: http://dandap(ponto)deviantart(ponto)com(barra)art(barra)Shion-e-Rissa-64176144**

**Ai está mais um capítulo, após décadas sem actualizar.**

**Meninas estou travada...e por isso peço desculpas...não só pela demora mas se caso este capitulo for muito maçante.**

**Não posso dar previsão para o próximo, pois as coisas estão complicadas. Mas vou tentar ser razoável no tempo ok;)**

**É verdade, eu gostaria de colocar esta fic em outro site. Obviamente se for autorizada por todas. Lembrando que o vosso nome estará diante da das personagens de vocês.**

**Se caso uma de vocês não gostar, garanto que a fic não vai para outro site.**

**Fico a espera da resposta de vocês ok!?;)**

**Um super beijo para vocês.**

**Fiquem bem.**


	10. Aula a serio?

De facto, seu pensamento não estava de todo errado. Ali estava ele, acompanhado do rapaz loiro, indiano. Diante de si, com olhares descontentes e intrigados, seus alunos.

Se perguntavam, quem era aquele rapaz!? O que fazia, ele, ali?

Era claro que não pertencia aquele mundo e, com aqueles traços do rosto tão delicados, faziam Shura, Miro e Aioria desconfiarem de sua masculinidade.

Giovanna, assim como Liese estavam impressionadas com a beleza do rapaz. Lana, assim como os outros, acharam, aquilo, uma afronta.

O ruído de descontentamento se fez sentir, deixando o novato sem graça, e com um pouco de receio de estar ali.

Shion ergueu a mão, fazendo com que todos se calassem.

- Silencio, por favor – Pediu de forma autoritária – Este é Shaka – Começou, puxando o rapaz para frente – Ele ira frequentar as aulas, a partir de hoje.

- É seu filho? – Lana indagou, de repente, fazendo todos se entre olharem.

Shion sorriu. Lhe agradou a pergunta.

- Não, não é meu filho.

"Que bom" – Giovanna pensou. Um homem tão bonito com filho, era significado de ser casado.

- Meu filho tem outros afazeres – respondeu, fazendo a moça de pensamentos impuros baixar o olhar.

- Então o que ele faz aqui? – Mascara da Morte se aproximou, olhando Shaka de cima a baixo.

- Como já disse: veio ter aulas com vocês. – Falou isso, já perto de uma cadeira, onde depositou o casaco.

Os outros, permaneciam onde estavam, olhando para o loiro que também não se movera, como se este fosse uma atracção de circo.

- Bom – Shion recomeçou, se aproximando do grupo – Já que está tudo resolvido, vamos começar, pois não temos muito tempo. Façam pares – Ordenou.

Com toda a má vontade e péssima disposição, começaram um tumultuo, no centro da sala, pois não sabiam quem escolher.

Shura estava indeciso, pois não sabia como se aproximar de Lana. Está parecia nem se quer lhe ver. Não estava com muita vontade para aquela aula. Sabia que tinha que trabalhar e já estava cansada. Limitava-se a não escolher ninguém.

Aioros era muito tímido para chegar perto de Aiysha e lhe convidar para ser seu par. A moça parecia irritada. No meio do tumultuo, teve que ouvir uma gracinha de Aioria, sobre o lenço que usava naquele bendito baile. A vontade que tinha, era de estrangular aquele maldito, que só tinha lábia para afronta-la, pois, coragem para tirar Saphira para dançar, não tinha muita. A moça que discutia, qualquer coisa com Mascara da Morte, parecia querer tudo, menos dançar.

Mascara da Morte, dizia coisas em calão para Saphira que, cada vez mais se alterava. Nem percebia que Lune, lhe olhava com raiva, enquanto que Shura e Liese tentavam acalmar as coisas. Kamus, observava tudo, do sofá. Para ele, Liese só piorava a situação. Ela era a causa dos males do mundo. Dakota e Aiyuki corriam atrás de Miro, que, aproveitando-se da confusão, decidiu apalpara as duas moças.

Com tamanha confusão, Shion soltou um pequeno grito que fez os presentes na sala, congelarem. O silêncio pairou sobre os presentes e, Shion, agradeceu mentalmente.

- Muito bem – Começou – Como vocês não têm disciplina, nem para arranjarem um par, eu me encarrego disso.

Os rapazes se sentiram um pouco irritados com o comentário do professor, mas decidiram que era melhor estarem calados.

- Lana – O homem loiro chamou a moça que se aproximou – Você faz par com Aldebaran. – O rapaz se colocou do lado da moça.

Ele era grande. Lana se perguntava, como iria dançar com um rapaz tão alto. E se ele pisasse no seu pé? Esbugalhou os olhos na direção do grande moreno, que lhe olhou sorrindo. Deu um sorriso amarelo para ele.

- Lune, você fica com Aioria, enquanto Giovanna com Aioros.

Se aproximaram.

Lune nunca teve muitos problemas com Aioria, mas se ele decidisse ter a infeliz ideia de se fazer de engraçadinho, levaria sua dose. Enquanto Giovanna, agradecia por ter lhe calhado Aioros em vez de Kamus ou Mascara da Morte…ou Miro. Riu. Aquele rapaz era um abusado e, não queria que pequenos problemas interferissem na amizade de ambos.

- Liese fica com Miro.

O rapaz sorriu, se aproximando com ar sedutor.

- Eu só te digo: que se passar a mão em mim, você vai ficar sem um bem precioso – E dito isso, apontou discretamente para as partes baixas do rapaz, que engoliu a seco.

- Aiyuki ficara com Mascara da Morte e Dakota com Kamus.

Mascara da Morte apenas se aproximou, não dizendo nada. Não queria saber daquela menina, que revirou os olhos ao vê-lo ao seu lado. Definitivamente, não merecia aquilo.

O mesmo, era o que Dakota pensava. Kamus era um mal-humorado. Não tina a mínima vontade de dançar com ele. Kamus podia ter mil defeitos, mas nunca deixou ninguém na mão. Se levantou, e foi de encontro a seu par.

- Aiysha – Shion chamou, apontando para o rapaz que se encontrava atrás de si.

Fez um ar de descontente. Tinha que ser logo com ele!?

Shaka por sua vez não falou nada. Apenas retirou o casaco, e se aproximou da moça.

Shion suspirou, olhando para cada um. Agora sim, poderia começar seu trabalho.

- Um de frente para o outro – Comandou. Os alunos lhe obedeceram.

- Eu irei colocar uma valsa. Quando começar, quero que vocês se juntem como fiz no outro dia, com a vossa colega e, deixem que a musica tome conta de vossos espíritos, comandando o seu corpo ao som que entrar no ouvido. – Gesticulava, enquanto falava isso.

Mascara da Morte, repetia baixinho tudo que o homem loiro dizia, fazendo caretas e distorcendo a voz, fazendo Aiyuki dar risada. Os outros, alguns sem paciência, ouviam atentamente.

- Estão prontos?! – Perguntou alto, ouvindo um murmurar positivo.

Ouvindo isso, apertou o "play" da aparelhagem. Não deu tempo para reacção.

- Cabeção!! – Aioria gritou com a mão no nariz, se afastando de Lune.

- Cabeção e você, seu retardado – Lune, vociferou.

- Calma…

- A mão não é aí, seu tarado – Liese deu um tapa de Miro, que colocou a mão abaixo da cintura de sua companheira.

- Deixa de ser fresca, garota – Kamus, que estava ao lado, se voltou contra Liese.

- Não é questão de ser fresca…

- É isso mesmo, Liese – Dakota apoiou a amiga – Mostra para ele quem manda.

- Cala a boca!!

E com o grito de Miro, uma gritaria começou. As moças tomaram as dores de Liese, que por sua vez, foi encorajada a dar outro tapa no abusado, estendendo sua agressão em direção de Kamus, que, com raiva, esquecia que "seu" oponente era uma mulher. Foi segurado por Shura e por Mascara da Morte.

- Acalmem-se!! – Ordenou, inutilmente, Shion.

A barulheira era tanta, que Shion teve que se altera de tal maneira, que quando os alunos se voltaram para ele, viram um rosto vermelho como tomate.

Se surpreenderam.

- Vamos recomeçar, com mais calma, agora – Disse baixo, tomando fôlego. – Posição, por favor!!

Apertou novamente o "play".

- AI!! SEU IDIOTAAAAAAAAA!! Você fez de propósito! – Lune gritou, assustando os de mais, incluindo seu companheiro.

- AH…VAI TE CATAR!! – Aioria vociferou, se afastando, assustando a moça. A turma caiu em um silêncio profundo, pois nunca tinham visto o moreno daquela maneira.

Podia fazer gracinhas. Irritar. Mas nunca de maneira tão agressiva.

Ainda irritado, foi se sentar no sofá.

Shion, compreendia que muitos tinham seus problemas, mas havia momentos, em que se tinha que esquecer, aproveitar o momento, se não ficariam loucos. Suspirou, pedindo paciência.

- O que foi agora? – Perguntou, se controlando.

- Não dá – Lune, voltou a sua ira, pois agora, teria que trabalhar com o pé doendo. – Eu já não danço.

- É assim – Shion aumentou a voz – Ninguém vai sair daqui, até conseguirmos o proposto.

- Mas eu tenho que trabalhar – Lana se exaltou.

- Eu também – Aiyuki resolveu se manifestar.

- Então, tratem de colaborar – Shion completou, sério.

- Mas eu e o Aldebaran, não conseguimos, juntos – Lana insistiu.

- Nem eu e o Miro – Liese se manifestou – Ele não para de passar a mão em mim.

E um rumor de descontentamento recomeçou.

- Esta bem!! Está bem!! – Shion ergueu a mão e, aos poucos foram se calando. – Eu irei alterar os pares. Mas é a ultima vez.

Os alunos se entreolharam. Shion era observador, já sabia o que ia fazer.

- Lana, você passa a fazer par com Shura – Os dois se entreolharam. O que tinha feito para merecer aquilo. Viu o espanhol sorrir. Já imaginava o que ele estava planeando aprontar, mas Shura não tinha nada em mente. Apesar de reparar que a moça não estava nada agradada de fazer par consigo, iria ter mais tempo para irrita-la. "Buguesinha, mimada"

- Aioros – Shion chamou, fazendo o rapaz se colocar na frente dos outros – Você faz par com Aiysha.

- Mas… - Aiysha ia contestar, mas Shion fez má cara. Resolveu não falar nada.

Aioros era legal, mas muito quieto. Muito parado e, isso, irritava a moça profundamente. Eram raras as vezes que tomava uma decisão e, estas, quando eram tomadas, eram por causa do irritante Aioria.

Aioros, internamente, dava saltos de felicidades, por poder estar mais perto de Aiysha, de uma forma que seu irmão não começasse com suas gracinhas.

Pensava ele. Ingénuo.

Mal a moça se colocou do lado de Aioros, Aioria não resistiu:

- Será que homens muçulmanos também usam lenço na cabeça? – A intenção da pergunta, foi percebida por todos, que deram risada. Aioros voltou-se com brutalidade para trás, juntamente com Aiysha que já tinha uma resposta, para o espertinho. Não deu tempo.

- E você Senhor Aioria – Shion chamou, fazendo o rapaz perder o sorriso – Ira fazer par com Saphira.

- Porque eu?

- Porque eu decidi assim, Saphira – Shion esclareceu.

Com tanto rapaz para fazer par, tinha que ser com encrenqueiro do Aioria. Mas sabia que não era só isso. Ele era de facto bonito, e isso, poderia fazer ela perder o controle. Aioria se mostrou, estranhamente, satisfeito, o que fez a moça desconfiar.

- Dakota fica com Miro. - Shion viu o rosto do rapaz se iluminar, enquanto que, o da moça se retorceu, no sentido negativo. – Se fizer alguma coisa com a moça, te ponho para fora – O loiro advertiu, fazendo o rapaz perder o sorriso.

Dakota não disse nada. Já algum tempo notava seu sentimento pelo rapaz e, se recriminava por isso. Ele era tão…tão…tão tarado.

Miro, por sua vez, em nenhum momento, pensou em fazer algo do tipo com Dakota. Não com Dakota. Um dia ela seria sua mulher. Estava convicto disso, porque ela era sua vida. Apesar de demonstrar o contrario.

- Aiyuki, ficará com Shaka.

A moça oriental, olhou o loiro, de cima a baixo e, se aproximou. Não sabia o que pensar, mas o facto é que aquele rapaz loiro não era bem-vindo. Mas fazer par com ele, também podia não ser tão desagradável assim.

- Indiano, ham!? – Murmurou, quando parou do lado do rapaz.

Shaka nada disse. Tudo ali era novo para ele. Tão novo, que não podia dizer se era bom ou ruim. Aquelas pessoas eram tão diferente das de onde tinha vindo, que até lhe davam um pouco de graça.

- Giovanna ficara com Aldebaran.

Aldebaran, levantou o olhar na direção de Shion. Ele ouvira direito? Giovanna? Não podia. Pela primeira vez, depois de tanto tempo iria chegar perto daquela moça, que nunca lhe dera muita bola.

Giovanna não contestou. Antes Aldebaran, que Mascara da Morte ou Kamus. Aldebaran era simpático e querido. Apesar de nunca ter falado direito com ele, admirava a alegria com que fazia as coisas. Sabia que o rapaz tinha uma vida difícil e, mesmo assim, estava sempre do lado de quem considerava amigo. Ou amiga, como era o caso da…

- Lune, ficara com Mascara da Morte – Shion disse surpreendendo a todos.

- Desculpa!? – Foi a vez de Lune se mostrar indignada – Acho que não entendi.

- Mascara da Morte será o seu par – Shion repetiu de forma natural.

Mascara da Morte não se admirou. Na verdade, Lune, de todas as moças, ali presentes, era aquela que poderia lhe interessar.

Lune não estava contente, assim como Aldebaran.

- Porque ela não pode ficar com Kamus? – Aldebaran indagou.

"Sai da panela, para cair no fogo" – Giovanna pensou.

- Porque Kamus, vai fazer par com Liese – Shion respondeu, simplesmente.

- Que?! – Kamus e Liese quase tiveram uma síncope ao ouvir tal barbárie.

- É isso mesmo.

- É agora que vai ter luta – Shura comentou com Lana. Esta não lhe olhou, mas pela primeira vez concordou com o espanhol.

- Eu acho melhor trocar – Miro argumentou, ao ver o olhar de ódio que os companheiros trocavam.

- Não haverá troca – Shion permaneceu com sua posição descontraída. Virou de imediato para os dois que se olhavam de uma maneira, que se soltasse uma faísca, iriam explodir – Parem com isso imediatamente.

- Eu não danço com ele, nem sobre tortura – Liese se afastou um pouco.

- Eu, é que não vou dançar com uma…uma…

- Diz, se você for homem! – Liese avançou, sendo segurada pelo braço, por Aldebaran.

- Uma garota de rua – Kamus completou convicto e, de cabeça erguida.

Aquela frase chocou a todos que estavam presente. Nem Mascara da Morte estava a espera daquela. Mas o mais chocante para todos foi o tapa que Liese deu na cara de Kamus, quando conseguiu se esquivar de Aldebaran.

Não deu tempo para que Shion falasse algo. Viram a moça pegar nas suas coisas e sair correndo pela porta de saída.

Shion suspirou, voltando-se para Kamus, que com ódio no olhar, fez sinal para que ninguém falasse nada. Também agarrou nas suas coisas, e saiu.

Pelos vistos o dia estava estragado. E agora? Já eram mais que horas de todos irem embora. Já passava da hora de almoço. Lana e Aiyuki, com toda aquela confusão não se deram conta do quão atrasadas, estavam. Aldebaran, também deu um salto, quando viu as horas.

Era hora de partir e, o professor, não precisou, se quer, dar ordem. Foi tão rápido, que só deu por si, quando estava sozinho na sala. Alias, sozinho não. A final, alguém ficara na sala.

- Eles são complicados – Ouviu a voz de Shaka.

- É verdade – Shion respondeu, com os pensamentos longe. Na verdade pensava em Liese e Kamus. Aqueles dois dariam mais trabalho que os outros. Mas Lune e Mascara da Morte, também representavam um obstáculo. Assim como Miro e Dakota. Miro era irresponsável e de facto devia ter algum distúrbio. – Todos estão com problemas…

- Todos temos… - Agora era Shaka que estava longe. Seu pensamento se fixava nos pais. Já não tinha aquela garra para a dança, como no começo. Começava achar que não ia conseguir.

Saiu de seus pensamentos, quando, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Shion sorria.

- Não adianta desistir – Ouviu o mais velho dizer – Temos que ultrapassar. Não adianta ceder.

Shaka sorriu. Não iria desistir. E, pensando bem, tinha um belo par. Aiyuki, alem de bonita, parecia boa pessoa.

E de facto, era boa pessoa. Enquanto corria para casa, para pegar seus doces, para começar a trabalhar, a imagem do loiro, indiano, não lhe saia da cabeça. Aquele rapaz, tinha algo diferente dos de mais. Não trocaram uma palavra se quer e, não conseguia deixar de pensar nele.

Balançou a cabeça, negativamente e entrou em casa. Seu pai havia saído e sua mãe estava dormindo. Ficou com raiva, pois a mãe estava um pouco pior que nos outros dias e, seu pai, irresponsável, devia estar no centro da cidade, bebendo e jogando, como um louco.

Sentou um pouco no sofá, para recuperar o fôlego e, passado, cinco minutos, levantou, para ir até o quarto da mãe, ver como ela estava.

Estava na porta do corredor, quando a porta de entrada se abriu. Uma imagem, surpreendente de seu pai apareceu. Estava…sóbrio.

- Olá – Ele disse com um sorriso. Na mão esquerda, trazia uma sacola – Venha me ajudar – Completou, quando viu que a moça não se mexia.

Demorou um pouco, para que pretendesse andar. Foi até o pai, e pegou na sacola, espiando o que tinha dentro. Tinha verduras.

- Eu peguei aquele dinheiro que estava em cima da mesa. Espero que você não se importe.

- Não faz mal – Aiyuki respondeu surpreendida. – Você não jogou? – Perguntou ainda incrédula.

O pai suspirou alto. Já estavam na cozinha.

- Não – Disse. – Eu prometo… - Começou, fazendo a menina lhe olhar – Que não vou jogar mais. Não vou estragar mais a sua vida e de sua mãe.

Aiyuki desconfiou. Se sentiu mal por isso, mas já tinha ouvido aquilo tantas vezes…

- E desta vez, é sério – Ele falou convicto e, com voz grave.

- E como você pretende…

- Já comecei a procurar ajuda – Ai estava algo novo. Das outras, vezes ele se recusara procurar ajuda. Dizia que conseguia sozinho. – E vou procurar emprego.

Mais uma coisa da qual Aiyuki precisou se apoiar na cadeira, para não cair de costas.

- Você não precisará mais trabalhar – Disse – Quero que você se dedique apenas aos estudos. Que tenha um futuro.

"Um futuro" – pensou – "nunca pensei que eu tivesse isso"

Sorriu. Talvez agora pudesse pensar nisso.

"Eu não vou conseguir ter futuro assim" – Lana corria – "estou tão…"

- Atrasada – Ouviu a voz irritante da gerente – De novo!

- Eu posso explicar.

- Chega de explicação! Essa já é a terceira vez, nessa semana.

- É que tenho aula…

- Não se preocupe, vai ter bastante tempo para isso.

- Desculpa – Disse aflita – Não volta a se repetir.

- Não mesmo – A mulher virou de costas, e começou a caminhar pelo corredor de produtos de limpeza – Você está despedida.

- Não! Espera – Lana correu atrás da mulher.

- Chega – A mulher falou alto, se voltando para a moça, que tinha lágrima nos olhos, chamando atenção de alguns clientes que passavam – Não há mais desculpas. Não precisamos mais de seus serviços. Passe na minha sala daqui uma hora, para acertar suas contas.

Lana viu a mulher se afastar. Precisava se controlar. Precisava de um plano. A vontade que tinha, era de pegar fogo naquele supermercado. Melhor, tocar fogo naquela mulher que sempre pegou no seu pé. Provavelmente era inveja de sua beleza. Que mulher irritante.

Raiva era tudo o que senti, não deixando que esta, raciocinasse direito. Tinha que ir para casa e tomar um banho frio, para por as ideias no lugar. Armar o "plano B".

Quem também não estava munido de um "plano B", era Aldebaran, que como um foguete entrou na porta do estabelecimento onde trabalhava a já algum tempo, dando de cara com o dono da loja.

- Peço desculpas Sr. Agildo. São as aulas…

- Ah – O homem fez, pegando em uma caixa em baixo do balcão – fico feliz que você tenha se dedicado mais aos seus estudos – Disse o senhor, que já contava com seus 67 anos – Você faz muito bem, Aldebaran.

O moreno, ainda ofegante, sorriu.

- Você tem que dar bom exemplo ao seu irmão – O homem depositou a caixa, na prateleira atrás de si – hoje em dia – o velhinho lhe olhou – os jovens estão perdidos. Venha – Chamou o rapaz com um sorriso – hoje o movimento não foi muito, como nos outros dias.

Aldebaran percibeu que seu patrão o compreendia. Agradeceu ao senhor e aos céus, por ter um patrão como aquele. Se lhe faltava sorte em alguns aspectos de sua vida, tinha sorte nas pessoas que lhe cercavam.

Sorte esta que faltava na vida de Liese, que vagava pela cidade sem rumo. Kamus era craque em deixa-la sem rumo, no pior sentido.

- Então a briga foi para valer – Ouviu a voz de Shura atrás de si, voltando-se de imediato.

Ao lado do espanhol estava Saphira, que lhe sorria.

Liese não respondeu.

- Você não devia ficar assim, por causa do estúpido do Kamus – Saphira se aproximou – Ele não sabe o que diz.

- Ele tem direito – Shura disse, espantando as duas.

- Não seja idiota – Saphira recriminou. Liese não dizia nada.

- Ambos perderam os irmãos – Shura se defendeu, sem se importar com os sentimentos de Liese. Falava como se ela não estivesse ali – Têm o direito de estar zangado.

- Mas não da o direito ao Kamus, me tratar como me tratar. – Liese reivindicou.

Se assustou ao ver Shura lhe olhar diferente.

- Se teu irmão tivesse feito metade do que fez com meu irmão, eu te tratava do mesmo jeito.

Essa frase, deixou as duas moças perplexas. Liese nem se deu conta, quando Saphira se voltou contra o rapaz, lhe dando um soco.

Shura não sabia como reagir. Tinha certeza que não revidaria, em cima de uma mulher.

- Você vai se arrepender – Foi a única coisa que o espanhol conseguiu dizer, antes de sair pisando duro.

- Não era preciso tanto – Liese não conseguia tirar os olhos arregalados da moça, que estava claramente perturbada.

- Ele foi grosso – Foi a resposta de Saphira, que se recompunha – Mas não quer dizer que discorde de todo com ele.

- O que?

- Liese – A moça virou-se para a amiga – Não podemos censurar Kamus, por estar revoltado.

- Não foi só o irmão dele que morreu…

- O facto é, que, foi seu irmão que levou-o para o mal caminho, o que ajudou para o destino dos dois. Kamus só está chateado.

- E eu não tenho direito de estar chateada!?

- Claro que sim – Saphira compreendia Kamus. Mas, também, compreendia-a – Mas alguém tem que tomar o primeiro passo para a compreender o outro. Bem, tenho que ir.

Liese não disse nada. Nem parecia Saphira falando. O que será que tinha acontecido com aquela menina?

Nem mesmo Saphira sabia responder. Talvez a expectativa de começar a ter uma actividade saudável, estivesse ajudando a compreender melhor as coisas.

Sorriu, convencida. Talvez estivesse se transformando em uma sábia.

Sábia como o professor, que sabia persuadir as pessoas. Sim, estava orgulhosa de suas palavras. Apenas se arrependera de ter agido daquela forma com Shura, que por sua vez, chegara em casa revoltado. Nem se quer ouviu o pai lhe chamar.

Deitou na cama com raiva, mas agora não sentia raiva de Saphira, pelo soco que levara. Sentia raiva de Kamus e Liese, por serem tão mimados. Os irmãos tinham morrido, mas eles estavam vivos. Tão vivos quanto ele e… Lana. Ah, quando tinha conseguido chegar perto dela, aqueles dois idiotas tiveram que armar a deles. Que raiva que sentia.

Com menos intensidade, Aioria, sentia raiva daqueles dois. Estava tudo tão perfeito. Ele e Saphira, ali agarrados. Mas tinha que dar tudo errado.

- Tudo errado – murmurou.

- O que esta tudo errado? – Aioros acabava de entrar no quarto.

- Nada não – Aioria respondeu – Então? Qual a sensação de estar em volto em lenços coloridos? – Desconversou, rindo.

- Pare com isso! – O mais velho corou.

- Deixa de onda, Aioros. Eu sei que você gosta da árabe.

- O nome dela é Aiysha. Pare de trata-la desta forma.

- Sim Senhor – Aioria desdenhou – A final ela vai ser minha cunhadinha. A ARABE!!

Aioros não aguentou. Porque ele tinha que ser assim?!

Sabia que ele estava brincando. Queria lhe provocar. Mas não aguentou. Voou para cima do irmão, lhe dando socos, que eram defendidos como podia.

Aioria tinha força, mas Aioros era mais velho e. tinha mais ainda.

- HORA DE COMER – Ouviram o pai gritar da sala.

- Já vamos – Foi o que o pai ouviu, pois, o "ai" de Aioria, foi abafado por um travesseiro.

Mesmo enquanto batia no irmão, seu pensamento estava nela. Só nela.

E ela, espirrou uma…duas…três vezes.

- Nossa! Alguém deve estar pensando em você – A criada falou, enquanto recolhia a roupa que Aiysha largava no chão.

Aiysha seguia vestindo algo mais confortável

- Garanto que deve ser seu noivo. – A mulher disse distraída.

- Que noivo?! – A moça parou de vestir a calça e, olhou, seria, para a mulher que, percebeu ter feito uma burrada. – Ande!, diga!

- Moça Aiysha, não se preocupe. Eu pensei…

- Não venha com essa – A moça não ia cair em desculpas esfarrapadas – O que está acontecendo?! Diga!!

- Eu ouvi um comentário…mas foi sem querer…

- Tá! O que é!?

- Seu pai contactou com um amigo. Prometeu você para um filho dele.

- Como?

- Já que você se recusa casar com outro…

- Que absurdo!! Meu pai não entende nada!! – Dito isso se vestiu rapidamente e foi até a sala.

Mais uma vez, uma grande discussão foi armada, no qual o pai se viu obrigado a colocar a filha de castigo. Disse que dessa vez ela iria se casar, pois já estava na idade. Não admitia um não. Onde já se viu. No tempo dele, não era nada assim.

E não era mesmo.

Tão pouco, um pai querer que uma filha arrumasse namorado urgentemente. Mas as coisas haviam mudado e, o pai de Lune não perdia uma oportunidade para fazer seus comentários irritantes. Em especial quando a menina voltava de algum lugar.

- Onde está seu amigo? – Ouviu a voz do pai, mal passou pela porta de entrada.

- Que amigo?! – Perguntou já desconfiada.

- Aquele, que eu faria muito gosto que você namorasse – disse sorrindo.

Lune fechou mais a cara.

- Pai, você gostaria que eu namorasse com qualquer um…

- Isso não é verdade – O pai se alterou um pouco – Apenas quero que você aja normalmente.

- Eu ajo normalmente…

- Não comecem, por favor – A mãe apareceu na porta da sala – E vamos comer.

- Qualquer dia, convido aquele rapaz para jantar aqui em casa – O pai comentou se retirando.

"Como queira" – Lune pensou, revirando os olhos. Ele era seu amigo mesmo. Nunca teria nada com Aldebaran Era como um irmão. Não dava.

"Não dá mesmo."- Giovanna dizia a si mesma, quando pensava no moreno de forma diferente.

De facto, aquele rapaz era muito querido. Fazia de tudo para não lhe pisar, enquanto dançavam. Mas dai pensar besteira em relação a ele. Coitadinho. Nem se trabalhasse mil anos, iria conseguir chegar ao seu nível. Definitivamente era areia de mais para a charrete dele.

Precisava de alguém com o mesmo brio. Com o mesmo estatuto.

Estatuto, esse, que custava entender que não tinha mais. Apesar de chegar em casa e deparar com a pura realidade: Seu pai no sofá, sem forças para ir até o quarto e, deitar na cama.

Que martírio. Como o mundo era injusto. Precisava se recompor. Nessas vezes caía na real. Mas hoje, o cair na real, era pensar em Aldebaran. Pensar de maneira diferente. Era aquele mundo que ela pertencia agora e, isso, lhe doía muito.

Doía talvez, tanto, quanto o puxão de orelhas que Dakota levara de sua tia, quando esta chegou em casa.

- Você não limpou seu quarto, como prometera – A tia ralhou.

- Esqueci – Argumentou, queixosa, se livrando das mãos da mulher, que insistiam em agarra-la.

- Vai agora arrumar aquela pocilga!!

- Estou cansada…

- Cansada de que? – A voz do irmão invadiu a sala – A única coisa que faz é ir a escola…

- E você nem isso faz – respondeu de repente.

Poucas coisas incomodavam Dakota e, aquela expressão de tristeza do irmão era uma delas. Sabia que ele tinha sido demitido a três dias atrás. Não lhe custava ser mais compreensiva. A final, ele é que trazia sustento para aquela casa.

A moça suspirou e baixou os olhos.

- Desculpa!? – Murmurou.

O irmão sorriu. Era raro ver a irmã pedir desculpas.

- Arrume o quarto e, venha comer – Foi o que ele disse, fazendo a moça sorrir.

Não estava convicta em arrumar o quarto, mas estava com fome. Passou pelo irmão, lhe dando um beijo e, correu para o quarto.

- Ela não tem jeito – A tia, que até ai tinha estado calada, disse seria para o rapaz.

- Um dia ela toma jeito. – Disse se aproximando e, depositando um beijo na senhora – Eu te ajudo com a mesa.

Como o irmão disse: um dia ela tomava jeito. Mas não hoje. Hoje, agarrou aquilo que considerava bagunça em seu quarto e jogou tudo para dentro do armário. Sorriu esperando meia hora e foi para a cozinha comer.

- Parece delicioso – Ouviu Gabriela, apreciar o que Mu depositava na mesa.

- Macarrão branco – O rapaz falou – Especialidade do meu pai e… de ontem.

Essa frase fez os dois rirem. Se perguntavam se re-aquecido no microondas ficava bom.

Iam descobrir agora.

- Até está bom – A moça falou, após a primeira garfada.

- É verdade…

- Onde está seu pai? – Gabriela surpreendeu o companheiro.

Mu fez má cara. Shion parecia não se importar com mais nada, que não fosse aqueles garotos, daquela escola. E isso começava a irrita-lo.

- Não é possível – Dohko começava a ficar stressado em sua sala – Quando você vai acabar com isso, Shion!?

- Quando chegar o campeonato. – O loiro estava de pé, diante do moreno, que estava sentado.

- E vai por tudo a perder!?

- Confia em mim, Dohko?

O homem suspirou. Confiava, mas era tão arriscado.

- Os alunos sentem a sua falta, Shion! – Finalmente falou.

- Para que eles precisam de mim, tendo você?!

- Não é a mesma coisa. Saga, Kanon, Mário…as meninas…

- Já são grandinhos. E são bons.

Dohko riu. Era verdade. Todos eles eram bravos. Dançavam como ninguém. Se perguntava, as vezes, porque eles continuavam a treinar. Já eram suficientemente bons. Podiam treinar sozinhos.

Quando perguntava. As respostas iam sempre dar no mesmo:

- Porque ser bom, não basta. – Saga dizia.

- Ser a melhor, é o objectivo – Danijela, falava arrogante.

- Quero mais, que ser apenas bom – Kanon respondia, com seu sorriso maroto.

- A sempre mais para aprender – A doce Rissa, sorria.

- Quero mostrar todo meu potencial. E para isso é sempre preciso trabalho – Gabriela entusiasmava.

- Quero mostrar que posso ultrapassar até mesmo meu pai – Era Mu audacioso.

- Para isso treinamos – Mário completava.

Larissa concordava. O tango, a salsa e a rumba, não eram apenas para serem dançadas. Eram para ser vividas, assim como todas as danças de salão. Com paixão e garra. Mas não era apenas naquele grupo, que as emoções para melhorar fervilhavam. Afrodite e Caroline, empenhavam-se cada vez mais. Por vezes eram os últimos a saírem da academia.

Após o incidente com Shaka, Caroline se recusava a dançar com outro que não fosse Afrodite. Ele era insuportável, mas preferia as gracinhas dele, aos pisões nos pés.

Apesar dessa garra toda, o descontentamento, de todos, por não ter Shion por perto era evidente. Para muito, Shion era um ícone. Uma segurança de que tudo correria bem. Assim como Dohko. Mas os dois "amuletos" da escola, podiam não funcionar em separado e, isso, assustava a todos os estudantes.

Força era o que precisavam e, Shion parecia estar mais preocupado, em dar apoio para "outros" – como Afrodite, apelidara, com desprezo, os novos alunos de Shion.

Não percebiam que, aqueles meninos e meninas, precisavam de alguém que lhes estendesse a mão e, lhes desse um motivo para não ir pelo caminho errado. Pois aqueles que estavam dispostos a desencaminha-los, pareciam não dormir.

Espreitavam nas esquinas. Observavam, na penumbra das vielas da baixa da cidade, ou nas sombras dos caixotes nos armazéns.

E lá estava ele, a espera de Kamus. Deu o sinal de tarde, para que o francês aparecesse lá, aquela hora da noite.

- Você trouxe a arma que eu te dei? – Mascara da Morte perguntou, assustando o rapaz que tinha entrado com cuidado no enorme armazém.

- Sim – Ouviu o rapaz responder.

- Esta com medo? – O italiano provocou.

- Claro que não – Kamus se mostrou irritado. Nunca tinha medo. NUNCA!

- Que bom – Mascara da Morte respondeu – Porque é hoje, o primeiro carregamento. Vamos nos vingar…

Kamus não sabia se sorria ou ficava triste.

Queria vingar o irmão, mas sabia que este ficaria extremamente triste em vê-lo ali.

Era confuso, esse sentimento. A única coisa que não era confusa, era sua convicção.

Não iria desistir! Não podia desistir!

Era tarde de mais.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Isso é que foi séculos para actualizar, não é!?**

**Peço desculpas, mas aqui esta mais um capitulo. Não ficou exactamente como eu queria. Se não ficou bom, peço mais uma vez desculpas.**

**Tenho escrito esse capitulo de madrugada, aos poucos, pois não tenho tido tempo e com um pouco de sono.**

**Obrigada pela paciência de vocês.**

**Fiquem bem.**


	11. Não matarás

Chegou no local à hora combinada. O armazém, ainda vazio, ecoava seus passos decididos.

- Kamus!? – A voz de Ramiro, pereceu-lhe agressiva.

Virou no próprio corpo, e apreciou, atentamente a cena: Ramiro, aquele que comandava, estava a frente. De cada lado, um pouco atrás do primeiro, dois homens grandes...semelhante. Talvez fossem parentes. Eram morenos de olhos claros. Atrás destes, se espalhavam homens com o rosto cobertos por capuz escuros e, ao fundo, segurando o objecto que encobriria seu rosto, estava Mascara da Morte, que sorria.

- Eu não disse que ele viria!?- Se moveu a passos lentos, passando pelos de mais.

Ramiro não lhe olhou. Fitava Kamus com intensidade. Tentava perceber até que ponto ele estava dentro do esquema.

Estreitou os olhos.

Era parecida com o irmão. Se tivesse os cabelos mais curtos e, os olhos, um pouco mais escuros, seria Jean.

"Não!" – Balançou a cabeça negativamente, de leve – "Jean, sempre seria mais bonito"

Kamus se sentiu incomodado com aquele silencio, que ao seu ver, já se prolongara de mais.

- Eu disse que vinha – Disse frio, se aproximando.

Ramiro, sorriu.

- Muito bem – Disse dando uma pequena palmada no ombro do recém-chegado, quando este já estava próximo. Virou para os de mais – Que horas são?

O moreno alto mirou o relógio brilhante, que ornava o pulso.

- Nove e meia.

- Está quase na hora – Disse serio, passando o olhar por todos – Vamos combinar direito. Prestem atenção, porque não pode haver erros.

Nada poderia dar errado. Qualquer passo em falso, poderia por tudo a perder.

E era sobre seus passos errados que Lana, deitada no sofá desbotado, pensava. Agora sem emprego, não sabia como se aguentar. Com o dinheiro reserva, apenas conseguiria se manter por duas semanas.

A necessidade da ajuda dos pais era, praticamente, inevitável. Essa idéia lhe dava voltas no estômago.

Começou a sentir raiva de ter chegado atrasada no mercado. E essa raiva foi se estendendo...saindo do facto, passando para as pessoas. Sentia raiva de Shion. Ele não deixara eles saírem, só por causa daquela porcaria de dança. De seus colegas de turma, por serem tão crianças.

Via-se bem, que estavam sempre contando com a ajuda do papai.

Bufou, sorrindo e abanando a cabeça de leve. Como estava sendo injusta.

Ficar ali parada estava lhe fazendo mal. Não adiantava nada, ficar pensando nisso. Teria que se mexer e, arrumar uma maneira de manter a sua independência.

Seus colegas, também, tinham dificuldades. Como Shura, por exemplo...

Arregalou os olhos ao pensar nele com tanto carinho, levantando rapidamente e sentando na beira do sofá.

"Mas como? Como aquele chato do Shura, veio perturbar meus pensamentos"

Não apenas o pensamento, mas o coração.

Fez uma careta de descontentamento, provocando um som irritante com a garganta, enquanto batia os pés rapidamente no chão.

"Deixa disso..." – Pensou contrariada, levantando, e se dirigindo para a janela, a sua direita.

Sentando no parapeito da janela, que acabara de abrir, fitou a movimentação na rua.

O tempo estava quente e, o ponteiro do relógio parecia se arrastar.

Liese, sentada no banco da praça, junto com Giovanna e Aioria, sentia como se as pessoas na rua estivessem alheias umas as outras.

E, talvez, estivessem.

- Liese!? – Giovanna chamou pela segunda vez, um tanto irritada – Acorda!!! – Fez, quando a moça lhe fitou.

Olhou, também, para Aioria. Amboas estavam de pé. Nem se dera conta. Pensou ter adormecido.

- Eu tenho que ir – Giovanna fez, colocando a bolsa azul clara, que combinava com sua roupa, no ombro.

- Eu, também, tenho que ir – Aioria se preparou – Daqui a pouco Aiorios vem atrás de mim...

- Pelo menos alguém vem atrás de você – Giovanna falou desanimada.

Liese se ergueu.

- Eu, também, vou. – Sorriu distante – "Acho que já posso ir para casa" – Pensou, sentindo o estômago doer. Estava com fome.

Era mais que hora. Já estava na hora do jantar.

Na mesa, os pratos e copos estavam bem colocados. Só faltavam as pessoas.

- LUNE!!! – A mulher de voz fina, chamou da sala de jantar – VENHAM JANTAR!!!

- JÁ VAMOS!!! – Lune retrucou de dentro de seu quarto. – O que você acha? – Continuou sua conversa com a menina que viera dormir em sua casa, com o pretexto de fazer trabalho.

A menina que vestia uma blusa de manga comprida, lhe fitou.

- Não sei – Respondeu – O Mascara da Morte, não é flor que se cheire. Mas daí, acreditar que ele está influenciando o Kamus...

- Eu sei do que estou falando, Dakota. Algo está acontecendo com aqueles dois.

Dakota torceu o nariz. Era difícil acreditar que Camus se deixasse ir pela conversa fiada de alguém. Principalmente Mascara da Morte. Mas que a proximidade de ambos era algo estranho, não havia duvidas para ninguém. Até mesmo para os mais desligados.

- Tem algo de errado – Os olhos azuis e, felinos, fitavam o que o outro fazia.

- Não esquenta, Miro – Aldebaran colocava a última caixa no pequeno armazém – O Kamus já é bem grandinho.

- Eu conheço o Kamus a muito tempo, e te digo: ele não está bem e, a culpa é daquele italiano.

Aldebaran ficou pensativo.

- Mascara da Morte não deveria ter voltado. Não me agrada nada, ele fazer par com a Lune.

Miro riu.

- Mas afinal – Começou com seus ar debochado – Seu negócio é com a Lune ou com a Giovanna?

- Que? – O grande se surpreendeu, corando violentamente – A Lune é como uma irmã...

- Ah!!! – Fez, apontando, com os olhos abertos – Então é a Giovanna!?

Aldebaran fechou a cara.

- Para!!!

- Deixa disso, Deba! – Miro pareceu compreender o constrangimento do outro – Todo mundo sabe que você gosta dela.

- Todo mundo sabe?!

- Só ela que não vê – Miro continuou, não notando que o rapaz a sua frente, estava totalmente atrapalhado.

- Eu não tenho chance com ela. – Murmurou baixo.

- Que isso, Deba...?!

- E você? – Aldebaran, começou de repente, fazendo Miro estranhar.

- Eu o que?

- Você e a Dakota? – Falou, simplesmente.

Miro susteve a respiração.

- Não existe "eu e Dakota" – Disse serio e ameaçador.

Aldebaran deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Ai não!?

- Alias – Disse, se afastando – Não existe essa conversa.

- Pera ai, Miro – Aldebaran queria concertar. Não queria que o rapaz ficasse com má impressão.

- Não, não – Fez um gesto com a mão, enquanto se afastava – Quer saber? Eu tenho que ir. Estou atrasado.

- É só uma conversa...

- Até amanhã, Aldebaran – Já estava caminhando.

O moreno, continuou mirando o outro, que se afastava e sumia na esquina. Estava pensativo.

Por quanto tempo ele iria esconder o que sentia por Dakota? Por quanto tempo iria se fazer de difícil? Por quanto tempo mais, isso tudo iria demorar?

Aquela espera toda, estava acabando com os nervos de Mascara da Morte, que escondido atrás de uma viga, fitava o outro lado do recinto.

Kamus parecia adormecido de tédio.

Os olhos azuis, pareciam perdidos no vazio. Estava calmo. Pelo menos era o que transmitia para aquele homem baixo e desprezível que se escondera no mesmo local que o francês.

Ele não sabia que a alma de Kamus estava inquieta. A cabeça trabalhava a mil, com recordações de seu irmão. Recordava de como gostava dele e de como eram próximo.

Do dia em que soubera que não ia te-lo mais ao seu lado. Provavelmente, aquele terrível acontecimento tinha se passado em um local como aquele.

Imaginou, como teria sido cada ultimo momento de Jean. Teria ele medo? Não! Seu irmão era destemido.

Com certeza, manteve-se firme até o final.

Estreitou os olhos.

- Se fizermos tudo direito – A voz irritante daquele homenzinho, lhe acordou – Vamos ganhar uma boa grana – Riu baixo – Vou cair na gandaia.

Kamus não o olhou. Se sua voz o irritava daquele jeito, sua cara, devia lhe dar vontade de sair dando tiros.

- Pssssss – Ramito fez da porta, chamando a atenção de todos – Eles vêm aí. Não se esqueçam.

Kamus voltou-se para onde estava Mascara da Morte. Este sorriu, cobrindo o rosto logo em seguida. Kamus fez o mesmo, sentindo o coração bater forte.

Em sua cabeça, passou uma duvida: Teria o mesmo final que seu irmão?

Estava na hora!

Ouviram o estrondo da porta que era aberta de rompante. A luz, de um holofote, posicionado para dentro do armazém ,fizera com que muitos dos presentes fechassem os olhos, ou tapasse-os com o braço.

Kamus vira a silhueta de quatro...não, sete homens, que carregavam algo para dentro.

Era uma grande caixa, coberta por um plástico negro.

- O que é aquilo? – Perguntou o homem baixo ao seu lado.

O francês lhe olhou feio, fazendo esse perceber que tinha que ficar calado.

Tentou perceber. Afinal, era aquilo o tal carregamento?!

Olhou para Ramiro. Este lhe fitou, fazendo um sinal.

O combinado estava de pé. Ramiro correu em derecção a porta, apertando o botão na parede lateral, para fechar o portão.

Este caiu pesadamente, causando alvoroço nos presentes.

Os homens recém-chegados, deram um pulo, puxaram suas armas, começando a atirar na direcção de Ramiro, que se escondera atrás da primeira viga.

Os rapazes escondidos, iniciaram a resposta ao tiro inimigo.

O barulho estridente das armas, ecoavam no ar, deixando Kamus perturbado.

Ainda, nem se quer, tinha atirado uma bala. A lembrança de infância, de quando achara a arma do pai lhe veio em mente, lhe ocupando os pensamentos.

Lembrava do brilho dela e, da vontade de premir o gatilho. Jean o impedira, fazendo-o prometer, que nunca pegaria numa arma...que nunca atiraria com uma arma.

- ESTÁ LOUCO!?! – A voz de Mascara da Morte, lhe pareceu muito próxima. Olhou para o lado se deparando com o italiano, que se preparava para atirar – O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?! MANDA BALA...!!!

Kamus fitou o revolver na sua mão. Aquele brilho era bonito.

O homem ao seu lado grunhiu e, caiu no chão, mas seu olhar se prendeu em outro acontecimento.

Ali, onde estava escondido Ramiro, um vulto se aproximava pelo outro lado, com arma em punho.

Ninguém o percebia. Sem pensar duas vezes, apontou a arma e deu dois disparos.

O homem, que deixara-se cair no chão, se retorceu violentamente e, ali ficou.

Kamus arregalou os olhos. O Barulho!?! Onde estava o Barulho?!?

Estava tudo muito calmo. De sua janela, fitava os poucos carros que passavam.

- Não consegue dormir? – Mu entrou na sala, apenas vestindo sua calça de pijama.

O loiro se virou.

- Para ficar rolando na cama – Shion sorriu. Tinha um copo de wisky na mão – Prefiro ficar na sala.

- Esta noite está de facto estranha – Comentou, entrando para a cozinha.

Shion suspirou. A noite estava realmente estranha. A calmaria não lhe tranqüilizava, como deveria. Lhe causava angustia. Algo estava no ar. Sabia-o bem.

O minimo barulhos, lhe parecia uma explosão.

Como a porta que se abria de vagar, na luxuosa mansão branca, da rua principal de Nikea.

Os olhos claros do homem sentado no sofá se voltaram, para o homem barbado, que acabara de entrar.

Os olhos se cruzaram.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – O recém-chegado disse ríspido.

- Minha mãe me telefonou – Disse simplesmente, com cara seria – Isso não é hora de um homem de familia chegar em casa.

- Não me diga como agir, seu moleque – O homem avançou com agrassividade.

Saga permaneceu indiferente.

- Você é quem sabe – Virou de costas, para o espanto so pai, começando a subir as escadas – Mas tome banho, antes de se deitar. Esse perfume barato é horrível – Disse no meio da enorme escadaria. Parou e vacilou, se voltando.

Seu pai estava no meio da sala, lhe fitando serio.

- E obrigado – Surpreendeu o pai – Eu e Kanon estamos bem.

Dito isso, continuou a subir as escadas.

Já tinha feito a sua parte. Alias, a muito tempo que tinha feito a sua parte, faltando com a promessa, que a muito, fizera para si mesmo: Não voltar mais aquela casa.

Tudo ali era falso de mais. Tudo ali, lhe transmitia más sensações. Ao contrario da luxuosa cobertura, onde se podia ouvir uma musica suave de violino.

As três mulheres sentadas no sofá de veludo vermelho, fumavam enquanto riam. No seu quarto, deitado na cama, pensava em como tinha sorte de estar ali.

Afrodite, tinha mesmo sorte. Rodeado pela mãe e duas tias, que lhe davam apoio em tudo que ele queria. Orgulhosas do melhor pé de valsa de toda a Grécia.

Aquele torneio estava no papo. Não havia concorrente, para travar a ele e a Caroline.

Não tinha com o que se preocupar. Estava para nascer, quem pudesse fazer frente.

Apesar que sem saber, Shion acreditava piamente que este alguém estava nascendo na zona menos provável.

"Saint School" – Sempre lia, ao passar pelo enorme placar, sobre os enormes portões de ferro.

Passara pelos corredores, como se já fosse a coisa mais normal, reparando em cada suspiro que deixava para trás

Quando chegou as seu destino, a ultima porta do corredor, abriu-a lentamente.

Estava vazia. Suspirou, sorrindo.

Não tardaria para os barulhentos alunos chegarem.

Um a um, foram passando pela porta e, se jogando no sofá, se encostando nos pilares, sentando nas mesas.

Falavam baixo, como se tivessem inúmeros segredos, de forma que, quem estava do lado de fora, não conseguisse ouvir.

Isso causou estranheza na figura que acabava de abrir a porta, recebendo a atenção pasmada de todos.

**Continua...**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**E quase que por milagre, aqui está mais um capitulo.**

**Como prometi, não abandonei essa fic. Tardou, mas aqui está.**

**Sentiram falta de muitas personagens?? Não se preocupem, que para o próximo todos terão seu espaço;)**

**Desculpem a demora.**

**Beijos.**

**Fiquem bem.**


End file.
